triborg no zero
by magna ryunoid
Summary: Se suponía que iba ser un día divertido en la convención de anime y video juegos pero ahora estoy en otro mundo siendo el familiar de una mandona de pelo rosa de un anime que conozco levemente. además que ahora soy un ciborg. lo único que puedo decir ahora es...¿Que mierda fue lo que hice para merecerme esto!" Busco co-escritor para ayudarme con esta historia! por favor PM a mi
1. Chapter 1

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc (Zack)**

 **Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde estoy?¡¿Qué demonios?!¿Ahora soy un ciborg?!**

"Que emocionado estoy" dije alegremente…Oh cierto, olvide presentarme. Mi nombre es Zack, tengo veinte años, tengo el pelo negro con vetas moradas debido a que me las teñí para probar como sería mi pelo de un color, tengo la piel bronceada y ojos rojos. La razón que estaba contento es que había llegado a la exposición de anime y videojuegos cerca de mi comuna. Nunca eh ido a una de estos eventos ya que me concentraba en mi estudios y obligaciones de la universidad pero por primera vez tengo el tiempo para disfrutar de algo como esto. Estaba disfrazado como todo el mundo, se estarán preguntando ¿Cuál es mi disfraz?...bueno, les digo que es Tri-borg, y la razón que lo elegi fue de hecho a petición de un amigo… resulta que ambos somos fanáticos de mortal Kombat y decidimos participar en la presentación de cosplay donde estaríamos actuando ante el público, estuvimos debatiendo que personaje elegir cada uno por lo que decidimos mediante sacar un papel en un sombrero.

Al final de todo los nombres me toco Tri-borg mientras mi amigo le salió Sub-Zero, no iba a quejarme aunque no soy muy fanático Tri-borg podía reconocer que era un tipo rudo, me tomo varias semanas crearme el traje y use todo lo que tenia en casa y recicle muchos elementos pero al final resulto el mejor cosplay que alguien ha visto era como si realmente era una maquina…

Con piezas de metal (ligeras o si no sería difícil de moverme) de color plateado en todo mi cuerpo donde en mi cabeza salen extensiones falsas de alambres dando forma de pelo, improvisando con tubos de metal cree pequeños cohetes, coloque luces rojas que iluminan mi pecho al igual que los visores donde estarían mis ojos… Repito el mejor cosplay que haya hecho.

Ahora lo único que faltaba era esperar a mi amigo pero tardaba mucho, los minutos pasaban mientras me empezaba a aburrir lo bueno que habían personas que querían tomarse fotos conmigo y que hiciera poses y diálogos de Tri-borg, sabia como imitar su voz pero luego me dolía la garganta…

Otra media hora pasaron y no había señal de mi amigo, ya empezaba a ponerme impaciente- "¿Dónde carajos esta? Ya casi es la hora de que presentemos" pronto la naturaleza me llama –"Genial, simplemente genial" dije corriendo para ir al baño…

 _ **"te lo suplico."**_

"¿Eh?" dije confundido escuchando una misteriosa voz

 _ **"Mi siervo que existe en el vasto Universo ... escuchar mi llamado"**_

"¿Por qué de alguna manera esto se parece a ese anime que vi?" dije sintiendo que había escuchado esas palabras antes en algún sitio

 _ **"Como deseo desde el fondo de mi corazón…**_ __ _ **Responde a mi orientación .."**_

"De verdad, recuerdo que escuche esto en alguna parte" dije tratando de recordarlo

 _ **"Y hacer aparecer delante de mí!"**_

De pronto un portal verde aparece frente a mis ojos, esperen un segundo…¿portal verde?¿Voces misteriosas que salen de la nada y que suenan como una adolecente?

"Oh mierda" pronuncie recordando donde escuche esto pero antes que pudiera ser algo el portal me absorbe.

 **Lugar: desconocido**

 **(Punto de vista/ desconocido)**

Todo el lugar estaba completamente sucumbido por el humo como intentaba ver si pude convocar a mi familiar, toda mi vida no he logrado hacer un buen hechizo, todo intento terminaba en una explosión. Esperaba que el ritual para llamar a mi familiar funcionara…pero al igual que mi tasa de éxito era cero, mis posibilidades eran nulas…

Ojala que la explosión me hubiera matado, mientras el humo se disipaba no podía ver rastro de mi familiar…he hecho otro pobre espectáculo de control mágico, un insulto para mi familia.

Soy un fracaso por eso que la gente me llama…Louise, la cero…un fracaso, incluso cuando más importaba

Pero aun eso no va a detenerme o que me perturbe, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado así que me puse derecha y en pie preparándome para cualquier insulto de mis compañeros de clase porque yo soy Louise de La Vallière

Y no permitiría que pequeñas palabras o incluso el fracaso de mis derrotas…esta era mi regla de acero…

Como el humo se disipaba hasta el momento podía ver el circulo de invocación o lo que quedaba de ella había trozos de tierra arrancada como la hierba quemada…Por suerte me permitirían repetir la invocación y no importa la cantidad de veces que tendría que hacer…definitivamente iba a convocar algo…

Mis ojos se ampliaron cuando note una figura dentro del círculo…

"Lo hice?" dije

Mi corazón latía rápidamente casi se podía escuchar ante el silencio que había en todo lugar, ni uno de mis compañeros como sus familiares mientras la figura se veía más claramente

"Lo hice! Lo hice! Si! Gracias fundador!" grite a punto de saltar de alegría pero debía mantener mi postura de noble así que en su lugar verifica a mi familiar.

Para mi sorpresa mi familiar era una especie de golem de metal ya que todo su cuerpo era cubierto por varias piezas de metal formando una armadura pero era algo pequeño a cualquier golem que había vito antes, este tenía el tamaño y la forma de un ser humano, tenía algo saliendo de su cabeza formando una especie de pelo. El sol alumbraba su cuerpo metálico pero me llamo su atención que sus ojos estaban completamente en negro como si estuviera apagado de este mundo…

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" pregunto uno de mis compañeros

"¿Acaso ese es un golem?"

"Imposible que clase de golem tendría forma humana?"

"¿Tal vez es una nueva armadura para caballero?"

"Si fuera así, ¿no debería haber alguien adentro de ella'"

"Puede que este vacía"

"Señorita Vallière, creo que es el momento de cerrar el contrato" dijo el profesor Colbert interrumpiendo a mis compañeros

Asentí mientras miraba al golem y suspire, no había momento de tener miedo…era ahora a nunca- "Mi nombre es Louise François Le Blanc de le Valliere. Pentágono de los cinco poderes elementales, bendiga a este ser humilde y hacer mi familiar." Con eso, le bese su pecho ya que no podía alcanzarle el rostro del golem, y luego retrocedí esperando a ver qué pasaba.

Pasaron unos segundos sin respuesta de mi familiar y suplique que esto no seria otro fracaso pero de pronto una chispa brillo dentro del golem como una luz brillo en su pecho y sus ojos se iluminaron…

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

Todo era negro desde el momento que ese extraño portal me absorbiera. ¿Por qué mi cuerpo se siente de metal?¿Que es ese dolor en mi mano?

Abrí mis ojos como podía ver mi mano brillando unas extrañas marcas y luego mire a mi alrededor y veo un grupo de niños usando ropa extrañas como si fuera una convención de Harry Potter y lo que más se destaco era una niña de pelo rosa enfrente mío…

…

Esperen un segundo…

Niña de pelo rosa, jóvenes con ropa de magos y extrañas marcas en mi mano…

"Santa mierda" dije al saber que estaba en el mundo de esta serie anime llamado **Zero** **no Tsukaima** más conocida como familiar zero, me di cuenta que mi voz sonaba algo robótica-"¿Qué le paso a mi voz?"

"El golem acaba de hablar" escucha el grito de unos niños

"No es posible"

"Quizás no sea un golem"

Me di vuelta al ver a un hombre de 40 años, calvo pero tenía pelo alrededor, con gafas y una bata sujetando un bastón

Deduje que era el profesor Colbert y la chica de pelo rosa a su lado era Louise, mi mano me dolía

"Disculpe señor pero puedo ver su mano?" dijo Colbert

Esperen acabo de entenderlo…se suponía que si fui transportado aquí lo primero era no entender nada de lo que ellos dicen pero parece que me equivoque… levante mi mano para que el profesor analizara las runas pero yo ya sabía el significado… debo ser el familiar de Gandarlf…y mi vida ya se fue a la mierda al parecer

"Muy interesante" dijo Colbert-"Me puede decir su nombre señor golem?"

"golem? Se equivoca mi nombre es Zack" dije con mi voz aun sonando robótica, en serio ¿Qué le pasa con mi voz-" No quiero sonar grosero pero…¿Alguien me puede decir qué demonios está pasando?" dije

"Cuida tu lengua familiar" grito Louise

"Mira pelo de chicle, no estoy de humor para esto así que mejor cierra la puta boca" dije enojado antes que mi mano se convirtiera en una sierra –"¿Qué mierda?!" grite

Empecé a palidecer al saber el significado de esto pero tenía que estar seguro y camine con calma hacia una niña de piel bronceada –"Me podría prestar su espejo, señorita?" dije educadamente

"P-Por supuesto" dijo ella entregándome el espejo

Me mire al ver mi rostro o eso era lo que creía y sentía todo mecánico…solo había una cosa que podía concluir…de alguna manera ese portal me convirtió en Tri-borg y solo había una cosa que podía hacer estos momentos…gritar…

"¿Por qué mierda esto me tuvo que pasar a mi?!"

 **(Punto de vista/ Lousie)**

Podia escuchar a mi familiar tendido en el suelo gritando fuertemente, ¿Por qué estaba gritando acerca de su apariencia?¿Acaso no sabía que era un golem? Hablando de eso ¿Qué clase de golem era y como es que su mano se convirtió en una sierra? Me acerque a mi familiar quien aun seguía gritando, una vena se marcaba en mi frente como ya me estaba comenzando a cansarme de su griterío, apunte mi varita y grite

"Bola de fuego"

Pero en vez de esto solo causa una explosión pero al menos hice callar a mi familiar

"Hey!" grito el golem

O tal vez no…

"¿Por qué carajos hiciste eso?" dijo el golem molesto

"Mira familiar, no sé lo que eres pero lo que sí ser es que ahora me servirás y me llamaras maestro" dijo con firmeza

"No" dijo el golem-"Por ningún motivo serviré a una chica de pelo color de chicle y que tiene el cuerpo de una tabla de planchar"

"¡¿Qué dijiste, familiar?!" grite ante tal insolencia antes que el profesor Colbert interrumpiera

"Bien, Clase, con esto concluye la ceremonia de hoy. Regresen a sus dormitorios y descansar. No habrá clases mañana, de esta manera todos pueden conocer a sus Familiares mejor. Clase despedido." El profesor Colbart declaró mientras caminaba de regreso a su laboratorio.

Varios de mis compañeros asintieron como algunos comenzaron a volar o alejarse. Algunos incluso se mantuvieron firmes, ya que comenzó a conectar con sus Familiares. Pero en cuanto a mí… sin duda es el peor día de mi vida…

"Ven Familiar. Tenemos que ir ahora." mande como comencé alejarme –"Además quiero saber más acerca de la clase de golem que eres"

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Por última vez, que yo no soy un golem!" grite mientras mi "maestro" se marchaba-"Genial ahora estoy dentro de una serie de anime, convertido en un ciborg y lo peor debo obedecer a una mandona de pelo de chicle" suspire mientras no sabía qué hacer-"Supongo que tendré que averiguarlo por mientras seguiré a mi "maestro" *suspiro* ¿Qué hice para merecerme esto?" murmuro caminando en dirección a donde iba Louise

Se suponía que iba tener el mejor día pero ahora resulta ser de lo peor, por un lado es cool que soy un ciborg específicamente tri-borg, quiero probar mis nuevas habilidades con cualquier noble arrogante que se cruce en mi camino pero tendrá que ser después, además quizás pueda evitar algunas catástrofes que conozco de la serie…

"Muévete familiar!" escuche gritar a Louise

"Ya voy" dije con fastidio

Sin duda, este el peor día de mi vida…

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	2. Chapter 2

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc (Zack)**

 **Co-escritor: Alucardzero…gracias por tu ayuda amigo**

 **Capitulo 2: Una explicación**

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

"Muy bien familiar, me dirás ahora qué clase de golem eres, nunca he visto un golem como tú y pareces ser débil" dije mirando fijamente al extraño golem, fruncí al ver que mi poderoso familiar lucia bastante patético

"Te lo diré por última vez y espero que esta vez se te meta esto en tu diminuta cabeza, pelo de chicle! Yo no soy un golem!" grito mi familiar fijándose en mi…

Yo lo mire amargamente por la impertinencia que tenia pero no quiero tener otra estúpida pelear con mi familiar así que suspire

"Entonces. ¿Qué eres, familiar?" dije

"Si te lo llegara a contar no me creerías" dijo mi familiar cruzándose de brazos

"Yo seré quien decida creerte o no, ahora explícame que eres antes de que decida utilizar uno de mis hechizos en ti" amenace señalando con mi varita enfrente del golem

"Para empezar mi nombre es Zack Shine" dijo mi familiar diciendo su nombre

No me importaba ya que era mi familiar y eso era lo único que importaba…

"Y no soy un golem, sino un cyborg" dijo mientras seguía observando mi cuarto

"un qué?" dije confundida, nunca escuche algo como eso antes

"Soy un ser orgánico y cibernético, en otras palabras soy un ser humano con partes hechas de metal" dijo mi familiar

"Espera, me quieres decir que tú eres un humano?!" dije a la vez sorprendida y con miedo, nunca escuche que un humano con piezas de metal unidas a su cuerpo, de hecho…la idea de tener un golem débil me parecía mejor.

"Bueno en realidad solía ser un humano, hasta que tú me sacaste de mi universo" dijo mi familiar mientras seguía revisando su brazo

"Qué quieres decir con universo?" dije confundida, sentía que mi familiar estaba contando una mentira

"Resulta que yo no soy de este mundo, ni mucho menos de esta realidad" dijo mi familiar como de repente su brazo se convirtió en una especie de sierra luego la regreso a la normalidad

"E-Eso es lo más ridículo que he escuchad en mi vida, ya deja de mentir familiar" dije con un ligero miedo al ver que mi familiar seguía cambiando su brazo a una sierra continuamente –"Y deja de hacer eso!" grite

Mi familiar dejo su brazo a la normalidad y me miraba con cara de aburrimiento…

"Pues es la verdad ya que tu hechizo logro crear un portal tiempo-espacial, logrando así traerme de mi mundo al tuyo" dijo mi familiar mientras me miraba, yo mire confundida ya que no entendí… mi familiar me miro y suspiro-"Es como un hechizo de invocación pero de gran poder, logrando así traer otras cosas de otros mundos del lugar de traer algo de este mundo"

"Oh vaya, soy asombrosa!" grite de emoción y orgullo, debido a que mi hechizo fue tan poderoso que pudo traer a alguien de otro mundo, esto tengo que restregárselo a la cara de mis compañeros que me decían "Cero" sobretodo Kirche pero había algo que me llenaba de curiosidad- "Si lo que dices es cierto, demuéstrame que vienes de otro mundo

"mmm…Buena pregunta" dijo mi familiar cruzándose de brazos

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

Estuve pensando en cómo demostrarle a Louise que no era de este mundo, y recordé que en mi teléfono tenía algunas imágenes y documentos en relación a la Tierra, los tenia para un trabajo de la universidad pero como sacarlo si antes de venir a esta "nueva aventura" estaba en mi bolsillo y ahora no tengo ni siquiera ropa…suspire como de repente mi teléfono salió de mi pierna en un compartimiento oculto…

"Vaya que alivio" dije con una sonrisa, eso era lo que tendría mi rostro si no fuera por la máscara que la cubre

"¿Qué es eso, familiar?" pregunto Louise con curiosidad

"Mi evidencia que apela que no soy de este mundo" dije encendiendo mi teléfono note que tenia señal de internet, supongo que mi nuevo cuerpo es un transmisor de señal…eso hace mi trabajo más fácil –"Veras Lousie, mi mundo se llama Tierra y lo sé es un nombre estúpido pero continuando, mi mundo tiene diferentes países con diferentes culturas…a diferencia de tu mundo, el mío solo tiene una luna que en comparación en tu mundo que tiene dos" dije mostrando unas imágenes y sorprendentemente aparecieron holográficamente

Louise seguía observando mi teléfono con curiosidad mientras veía las imágenes

"Esto es un teléfono móvil, es un artefacto de mi mundo que me permite comunicarme con distintas personas que se ubican en lugares lejanos" dije mostrando la imagen de dos personas hablando por teléfono pero se ubicaban en dos lugares diferenteds

"¿Qué clase de magia hace funcionar eso?" pregunto Louise, notando lo asombrada que estaba

"Esto no es magia, Louise. Esto se llama tecnología" corregi

"Tecno…qué?" dijo Louise con confusión haciendo que ligeramente me sonrojara ante su reacción, no podía negar que era algo linda

"es el conjunto de conocimientos técnicos, científicamente ordenados, que permiten diseñar y crear bienes, servicios que facilitan la adaptación al medio ambiente y la satisfacción de las necesidades esenciales y los deseos de la humanidad" explique pero Louise seguía aun más confundida –"En otras palabras son artefactos que pueden ayudar con las actividades humanas, por ejemplo tu mundo su medio de transporte son carrozas con caballos, correcto?"

Louise asintió-"A parte de los barcos voladores y familiares" dijo mientras movia las imágenes con su mano

"Bien, ahora mi mundo ha evolucionado esos carros para se conviertan en vehículos con ruedas sin necesidad de un caballo para manejarlos" dije mostrando la imagen de un carro al cual recorría una carretera

Louise me miro como si estuviera loco

"Piensas que soy estúpida o qué! Claramente eso es un truco!" grito ella con una mirada indignada, pero podía ver que ella estaba sorprendida

"Mira es tu decisión creerme o no pero te estoy diciendo la verdad!" le dije mostrando más imágenes y videos pero una parte de mi sentía que iba cometer un gran error

 **(Punto de vista/ Loise)**

Estaba mirando fijamente al artefacto llamado tele-fono o algo por el estilo, no podía negar que había muchas cosas interesantes en el mundo de mi familiar, esa tecno algo es interesante, me gustaron sobretodos las imágenes que se mueven, creo que se llamaban video. Me di cuenta de uno en particular y podía ver…el castillo de la escuela?!...espera qué!.

Mire detenidamente viendo el cuarto y podía ver a una chica que para mi sorpresa se veía igual a mí! Aun había más y me mostraba todo lo que me había sucedido hasta el momento de la invocación de mi familiar, me estaba empezando asustar pero luego me desconcertó que en vez de convocar al golem, invoco a u ser humano…

"E-Eso que es Zack?" dije llamando por el nombre de mi familiar pero me di cuenta que él estaba mirando por el otro lado como si no estaba fijándose lo que me mostraba –"Porqué esta chica se parece a mí?"

Inmediatamente Zack me miro y luego miro a la imagen que señalaba, no podía notar fijamente su expresión pero pude deducir que él no quería mostrarme esto, al final él suspiro

"Eso es un anime de mi mundo" dijo Zack

"Anime?" dije confundida

"Es como una obra de teatro" dijo Zack haciendo que lo entendiera –"Ese anime se llama Zero no tsukaime o también conocido como familiar zero"

"Pero…porque lo que vi se parece lo que me paso hoy" dije bajando la mirada y apretando los puños sobre mi falda tratando de calmarme, eso no tenia sentido

"Porque ese anime muestra tu vida, Louise" dijo Zack

Mis ojos se ampliaron, eso hizo tener en mi cabeza más dudas –"Mi historia… pero…Porqué alguien mostraría la vida de un fracaso como yo" dije entrando en pánico

"Mira Louise, lo que viste era algo que nunca quería que vieras, por favor cálmate" dijo Zack mirándome fijamente

"Que me calme! Que me calme! Como puedes decirme eso?! Acabo de enterarme que en otro mundo alguien se divierte de ver mi sufrimiento! sabes lo doloroso que es que todos se burlen de ti y no puedas callarlos!" grite sin detenerme, libere toda mi frustración que tenia acumulada por todo el maltrato que casi todos me daban, empecé a derramar lagrimas y empecé a golpear el suelo pero luego sentí una mano acariciando mi espalda, mire a mi familiar quien me miraba con tristeza, su mano era fría por el metal pero a la vez se sentía tan cálida…

"Louse, ven necesitas un poco de aire y también te mostrara algo que podrá levantarte el ánimo" dijo Zack tomándome la mano y me dirigió hacia la puerta, yo no tenia más que hacer…simplemente lo deje guiar…

 **(Punto de vista/Zack)**

Lleve a Louise a una caminata nocturna por el patio de la academia para que despejara su mente, la mire y se encontraba tan callada, eso me hizo sentirme preocupado, estaba a punto de hablarle pero mi atención se dirigió a una conversación de una voz que reconocí y que desde que llegue a este mundo quería darle un golpe en la cara –"Louise espérame un segundo y mira fijamente a ellos dos" le dije apuntando hacia esos dos personas y use la habilidad de teletransporte desapareciendo en una gran cantidad de datos…

"Querida Katie, ninguna flor podría reemplazar la belleza que usted posee" dijo un joven de pelo rubio con una rosa en la mano mientras coqueteaba con una chica de un año menor que él…

De inmediato lo reconocí como Guirche le bronce o mejor dicho un playboy idiota

"Oh Guirche, eres muy romántico" dijo una chica de pelo marrón, si mal no recuerdo era Katie

"Creo que le dare una lección" dije recordando un viejo truco que un amigo me enseñio

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

No entendía porque mi familiar quería que viera al idiota de Guirche coqueteando con una chica menor que él, en serio me enfermaba que fuera tan educado y pervertido…estaba a punto de irme hasta que me di cuenta que él grito

"Pero qué?!" grito Guirche

Mire y mis ojos se ampliaron en como la ropa de Guirche no estaba y lo que llevaba puesto era un bikini de dos piezas rosa y lo que más llamo mi atención era que estaba maquillado quedando como una chica bajo mi mirada y de la chica quien él estaba coqueteando.

Sin ninguna dificulta empecé a reírme de la desgracia de ese idiota, también note que la chica se reía. Guirche se había caído al suelo con su capa cubriendo su cuerpo y salió corriendo a la torre, aun seguía riendo sin control

"Veo que tienes una linda sonrisa, Louise" dijo Zack apareciendo a mi lado

"Gracias fami- digo, gracias Zack, lo necesitaba" dije sin dare cuenta que mis mejillas ligeramente se ruborizaron

"De nada Louise, ahora ven creo que es necesario que conozcas a alguien que será importante en tu futuro y luego charlamos de lo que viste e el video, vale" dijo Zack tomando delicadamente mi mano y me llevo hacia la zona de la servidumbre

Aunque no podía ver su rostro podía ver que se preocupaba de verdad por mí, incluso me ayudo a sentirme mejor después de esa revelación. Me sonroje ya que nadie fue así de amigable hacia mi…quizás, el pueda mostrarme más de lo que yo soñé…

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	3. Chapter 3

**Primer capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc (Zack)**

 **Co-escritor: Alucardzero…gracias por tu ayuda amigo**

 **Capitulo 3: Conociendo a Siesta, a Thabita y a Sylphid o mejor dicho Illococoo**

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Ah donde me llevas Zack?" dijo Louise mientras la arrastraba hacia el edificio de la servidumbre para que conociera a alguien que podría ayudarla, la mire y Louise tenía una cara de extrañeza aunque no la culpo debido a que en los estándares que fue educada y que odio profundamente…

"Ya te dije Louise es para que conozcas a alguien que te ayudara en tu futuro" dije mirándola a ella para luego fijarme una silueta en particular.

Era una maid de cabello negro corto de 180 centímetros…la reconocí de inmediato, era Siesta y notaba que esta acicalando un bello dragón color azul. Como Louise y yo nos acercamos, de pronto una imagen aparece frente a mi rostro. Era como una especie de escáner donde apareció la imagen de la maid con unas estadísticas lo que me dejo sorprendido

"Esto si es nuevo, mmm…que raro" lo pensé mientras miraba las estadísticas de la chica y a continuación comencé a leerlas…

[Nombre: Siesta

Edad: 17

Rasgos: 1/8 Japonesa

Medidas: 83-60-85

Habilidades: Buen manejo del abanico, agilidad de movimientos

Debilidad: falta de equilibrio, timidez…]

Me quede sorprendido acerca de las estadísticas de Siesta, pero luego apareció un cuadro de dialogo sobre las estadísticas…

[Estas feliz, pervertido?]

Al leer esto, mi ojo tembló ante tal declaración. Yo no soy un pervertido, mi amigo Kevin lo es…No era que no consideraba a Siesta bella, de hecho la verdad la considero muy hermosa pero, de pronto mis mejillas comenzaron a ruborizarse recordando el capitulo donde uso un traje de conejo revelador…

"Maldita sea, Kevin! Me has hecho un pervertido, maldición!" murmure en voz baja como aun mantenía mi rubor, por suerte tenía mi máscara o si no sería muy incomodo…

 **(Punto de vista/Louise)**

Me quede un poco desconcertada de lo que dijo mi familiar…digo de Zack, no sé quién era ese tal Kevin pero según como él lo dije parece que está enojado con él…

"Oh es la señorita Valliere y su familiar, en que le puedo ayudar?" dijo la sirvienta haciendo una reverencia ya que estaba enfrente de mí, que es un noble y según recordaba había un código de etiqueta que ella seguía…

"Mi nombre es Zack Shine" dijo Zack de forma educada

"Mucho gusto señor Shine, señorita Valliere, mi nombre es Siesta" dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa

Yo me incline un poco para contestar cordialmente su saludo, mira a Zack quien hizo un leve gesto que no entendía supongo que es algo de su mundo

"No tiene que ser tan formal, solo llámame Zack" dijo Zack mientras se rascaba la cabeza, y si no fuera por el casco podría suponer que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

Era muy rara la actitud de mi familiar y no se porque…pero me hizo enojar, tuve que cortar ese momento y tosí ligeramente llamando la atención de Zack

"Oh cierto" dijo él –"Emm, Siesta te gustaría ser la amiga de Louise"

Yo y la sirvienta nos sorprendió ante las palabras tan directas de él –"Qué?!" dijimos a la vez mientras Zack miraba a la sirvienta como si esperara su respuesta.

"Qué es lo que te paso por la cabeza para decir una tontería tan ridícula como esa. Un noble no puede ser amigo de la servidumbre!" grite indignada por lo que mi familiar dijo pero…sinceramente en el fondo de mi quería que la joven sirvienta dijera que si ya que podía ver que esa chica de nombre Siesta no era pre juiciosas como los disque amigos que tenía…excepto por Thabita ya que ella era la única que me daba una que otra palabras de apoyo cuando pasaba a su lado…pero aun ella no contaba

"Louise" dijo Zack sonando con seriedad-"No importa si somos nobles o no porque todos somos seres humanos así que puede existir la posibilidad de ser amigos…de hecho en mi mundo la nueva princesa de una nación nació en una cuna de paja. Así que por favor o rechaces esta oportunidad"

Me mostro una imagen sorprendiendo a la sirvienta, donde aparecía una princesa (España), me sorprendió que en realidad alguien que no había nacido de la nobleza y ahora pertenecía a ella…eso me fascino…

"Tienes razón Zack, es solo…" dije como mi voz bajaba y mientras apretaba mi vestido como trataba de decir aquellas palabras –"es solo…que tengo miedo!"

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Miedo?" pensé sorprendido ya que me sorprendió lo que escuche, Louise…la chica que en el anime se mostraba siendo molesta y muy orgullosa de sí misma antes que Saito hiciera que cambiara pero retomando que ella una chica tan fuerte bajo la mirada y dijera que tenía miedo…eso me quito las palabras de la boca…

"Miedo? A qué clase de miedo se refiere, miss Valliere?" pregunto Siesta mientras miraba a Louise con lz cabeza ladeada

"A-A que me empieces a ver como todos en la academia! Como un fracaso!" dijo Louise aun mirando al suelo y hacia círculos con el pie

Lo mire y sabia que demostraba su timides, estaba a punto de motivarla pero alguien se me adelanto

"No eres un fracasa" se escucho una voz que salió de al lado del majestuoso dragón, sorprendiéndome a mí y a Louise ya que no sabía que había alguien más hoy…

"¿Quién dijo eso?" dijo Louise mirando los alrededores y no había vista de nadie

"De que habla miss Valliere?" dijo Siesta confundida mientras nos miraba

"No me digas que no escuchaste una voz" dije intentando buscar la dueña de la voz

"No escuche nada y no hay nadie más a parte de nosotros" dijo Siesta mientras Louise y yo seguíamos buscando el origen de la voz

"Un segundo…" dije mirando al dragón antes de facepalm emitiendo un sonido metálico –"Eso era! Así que eras tú". Mire en dirección al dragón azulado, al cual me miraba ladeando la cabeza

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

"De que hablas, Zack?" dije mirando fijamente a Zack al cual aun tenia la mano en la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza

Logre escuchar una leve risa que venía en dirección al dragón y pude notar que sonreía…creo que estoy viendo cosas.

"Pues resulta que nuestra pequeña dragón fue quien nos hablo o no Sylphid" dijo Zack acariciando suavemente al dragón haciendo que ronroneara como si fuera un gatito

"Espera, no me digas que fue el dragón de Thabita quien nos hablo?!" dije en shock sin dejar de prestar atención que Zack seguía acariciando al dragón

"Quien es esa lindura, si lo eres, si lo eres" le decía Zack aun acariciándolo con una gran alegría

Yo también haría lo mismo ya que seamos honestos, quien no estaría fascinado de acariciar a un dragón pero tenía una imagen que cuidar… aunque tenia un poco de envidia de la atención que Zack le hacía al dragón…espera, que es lo que estoy pensando?!

Sacudi mi cabeza antes de darme cuenta de algo –"Tu lo llamaste Sylphid…lo recuerdo eres el familiar de Thabita" dije pero no recordaba que era ese su nombre ya que Thabita nunca menciono el nombre de su familiar pero luego recordé de ese anime que vi…

"Te equivocas caballero" dijo una voz al lado de Sylphid, la cual era una chica de cabellos azul, con gafas y estaba vestida solamente con un pijama azul claro y la capa la cual leia un libro con ayuda de una pequeña luz

"Thabita, Entonces eras tú quien nos hablo?" dije recibiendo una afirmación de ella, eso hizo que me ruborizara de vergüenza así que hice lo primero que vino a mi mente y que lógicamente era lo correcto…golpear a mi familiar.

De inmediato lance un hechizo y por suerte que estábamos en la plaza de la escuela antes que Zack estallara…

"Estúpido familia! Porque se te ocurrió que fue el dragón de Thabita quien nos hablo?!" dije pisándole la cabeza a mi familiar con toda mi ira…

"Miss Valliere" dijo la sirvienta un poco asustada pero la ignore mientras aun seguía pateando a mi familiar

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando sentí alguien tocando mi mano, mire y resultaba ser Thabita, inmediatamente me calme y la mire en los ojos, pude notar una pequeña lagrima rodando por uno de sus ojos…

"Que pasa Thabita?" dije con extrañeza por su mirada pero luego sus palabras me hicieron comprender la razón de porque soltó una lagrima

"Familiar…muerto" dijo Thabita señalándome donde yo estaba pisando

Mis ojos se ampliaron al ver lo que estaba pateando era la cabeza cercenada de mi familiar y luego mire que todo su cuerpo estaba esparcida por todas partes. De inmediato entre en pánico, yo no quería matarlo…yo solo quería darle un escarmiento por burlarse de mi…pero lo que hice, podía escuchar mi corazón acelerarse por la desesperación y el pánico de lo que acabo de hacer a la persona a que me estaba tratando de ayudar yacía esparcido por toda la plaza…ahora como me dirán los demás por lo que acabo de hacer

"Z-Zack" dije de rodilla mientras las lagrimas corrían por mi rostro –"L-Lo siento! Lo siento muchísimo!"

Podía escuchar a la sirvienta llorando también y Thabita estaba en silencio como su familiar miraba con tristeza…

Mis llantos aun seguían hasta que escuche algo que me hizo detenerme…

"Maldición Louise! Sabes que eso me duele como los mil demonios" escuche la voz de Zack

Mire a la cabeza de mi familiar…acaso fue mi imaginación jugando conmigo?, tome la cabeza de Zack mientras lo miraba…

"Z-Zack, eres tú?" dije tartamudeando

Segui mirando la cabeza y de pronto sus ojos brillaron –"Hola"

"Kyaaaahhhh" grite asustada y solté su cabeza haciendo rodar por el suelo…

En eso vi algo que me sorprendió al igual que a Thabita y a Siesta…Cada parte de alguna vez del cuerpo de Zack se movía por cuenta propia hasta que empezaron a juntarse y ensamblarse. Yo estaba completamente asustada cuando de repente el cuerpo sin cabeza de Zack comenzó a caminar por iniciativa propia…

Siesta se había desmayado como Thabita miro con ligero asombro…

El cuerpo camino directo hacia mí, aun seguía petrificada por el miedo. Estiro sus brazos como se acerco a su cabeza y la sujeta colocándosela a su lugar o esa creía pero se la puso al revés…

"Zack?" dije temblando del miedo

"Si Louise" dijo Zack sujetando la cabeza y la coloco en su lugar haciendo un sonido un poco desagradable

La sirvienta se desmayo de nuevo ante lo visto, yo también lo iba hacer pero por fuerzas del destino seguía consiente…

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Rayos, esto es increíble y fantástico al mismo tiempo" dije como me ajustaba las piezas de mi cuerpo, realmente este nuevo cuerpo es útil ya que si hubiera sido humano estaría muerto, me fije que al lado de Louise se encontraba Thabita donde junto con Siesta me miraban con los ojos abiertos, iba a decir algo hasta que apareció otro cuadro de dialogo en torno a Thabita y con curiosidad lo lei…

[Nombre: Charlotte Helene Orleans De Gallia

Alias: Thabita

Edad: 15

Medidas: 67-48-68

Habilidades: juego de azer, magia tipo agua, viento, hielo

Pasatiempo: Leer libros de caballeros, pasar tiempor con su amigo Kirche

Anhelo: Ser igual que Louise que a pesar de ser criticada siempre por todo el mundo, demuestra férrea convicción en superarse

Titulo: Chevalier (caballero)]

"P-Pero cómo?" dijo Louise asustada, seguramente al verme que me había reconstruido

"Sinceramente tampoco lo sé, me pregunto si podre controlar el cuerpo de alguien si lanzo mi cabeza directo a la cabeza de mi oponente haciendo que explote" dijo poniendo la mano sobre la barbilla pensando en ese brutallity , eso seria fantástico pero vi la cara asustada de Louise –"Solo bromeaba, no tienes que asustarte"

"Eso fue asombros, como los cuentos que mencionaba mi abuelo" dijo Siesta lo cual por increíble que pareciera pude notar sus ojos brillando como estrellas, eso tomo mi sorpresa al igual que Louise y Thabita

Con la distracción note una luz apareció y pude ver que en lugar de Sylphid, ahora había una bella chica de cabellera azul y una sonrisa en la cara

"Yo soy." Iba a decir la chica alegremente antes que cruelmente la interrumpiera

"Illococooo" dije adelantándome y sorprendiendo a la chica

"Pe-Pe-Pero mi entrada" dijo Illococoo desilusionada mientras lloraba graciosamente ya que al parecer tenía una entrada increíble para presentarse y no era justo que la interrumpiera

"Lo siento pero yo se que ese es tu nombre verdadero, perdón si solo decía tu nombre familiar pero era para que revelaras tu verdadera forma y parece que funciono" dije acariciando la cabeza de la chica de cabellera azulada, a la cual hice que olvidara su enojo y empezó a ronronear, hasta que Louise me miro con mara mala –"Que?" dije comenzando asustarme por su mirada

"Zack no ecchi" dijo Louise con una mirada de desprecio como si estuviera siendo regañado por una hermana menor… no entendia cual era la razón hasta darme cuenta que Illococoo estaba desnuda o eso era hasta que Louise la cubriera por su capa…

"Concuerdo" dijo Thabita la cual seguía atenta con su libro

"Oh no" supuse lo peor –"Me eh convertido en un pervertido…todo es tu culpa kevin" murmure llorando lagrimas de anime antes que mirara fijamente a Thabita –"Me pregunto si lo que ella lee es un libro smut como cierta chica fauno de RWBY" pensé y me levante como debía darle un saludo –"Thabita, al fin nos conocemos…déjame presentarme, soy Zack" lo dije de una manera divertida pero simplemente la chica me miro para luego regresar a su libro-"wow realmente es difícil sacarle una sonrisa, aunque ahora Kevin me debe dinero ya que estuve en lo cierto" pensé pero tenía una idea que al menos reaccionara, me acerque y le dije algo en el oído tan bajo que solo ella podría escucharlo-"Te ayudare a salvar a tu mama, Charlote…solo espera"

"Bien ya que es muy tarde hay que regresar cada uno a sus cuartos, vamos Louise que mañana habrá mucho que hacer" dije caminando de regreso a la habitación de Louise –"Siesta, Illococoo y Thabita fue un gusto conocerlas…" señalo –"A cierto, Siesta por favor considere ser amiga de Louise" junte ambas manos y me despedí

Pude notar que tres de las cuatro chicas tenían una mirada de extrañeza como Louise empezó a caminar siguiendo detrás de mi…pude notar que Thabita me miraba enojada y eso hizo una cosa me vino a la mente…

"Mañana habrá mucho trabajo que tendré que hacer"

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	4. Chapter 4

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc (Zack)**

 **Co-escritor: Alucardzero…gracias por tu ayuda amigo**

 **Capitulo 4: Preparándose para el mañana**

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" me pregunto Louise en un susurro a mi lado mientras seguía caminando con calma

"Solo espera, Louise en…" dije levantando mi mano para empezar a contar con mis dedos-"5…4...3…2…1"

"Como lo sabes, familiar" dijo Tabitha sorprendiendo a Louise en el proceso, seguramente debido a que es la primera vez que la ve actuar de ese modo. Con la ayuda de su magia de agua y viento creo lanzas de hielo solido alrededor mío, mire dichas lanzas fascinándome por presenciar esto a primera vista cuando empezaron a girar rápidamente…

"Me lo esperaba" dije esquivando las lanzas de hielo lanzadas por Thabita, pude notar que ella me miraba de forma iracunda…me hizo recordar esa mirada cuando le dije a mi hermana mayor que se veía gorda con esa ropa, o aun recuerdo del incesante dolor que ella me dio justo en las tuercas pero no debía perder mis pensamientos y concentrarme en esquivar los ataques de la chica

"Responde a mi pregunta, maldito" dijo Tabitha con una mirada fría mientras seguía lanzándome estalactitas de hielo

"Hey Hey, no tienes que enojarte tanto. Si querías una pelea me lo hubieras pedido de ante manos" dije esquivando de cerca una lanza de hielo –"Mira Tabitha o prefieres que te llame por tu verdadero nombre, Charlotte" señale esquivando dos lanzas más como note la mirada de sorpresa de Louise y Siesta por ese nombre. Me distraje por unos segundos antes que una lanza iba hacia mi lo esquive y para mi sorpresa iba directo a mis partes nobles-"Hey deja de hacer esto" gruñí como hice algunos movimientos (clásicos movimientos de botones) y lance una red digital de mi pecho atrapándola, al momento que iba a usar su magia rápidamente le quite su varita –"Mira Charlotte, si quieres respuestas te las daré pero con una condición"

"Cuál?" dijo Tabitha dejando de forcejear para liberarse de la red

"Tendrás que ganarme en una pelea. Si ganas te lo diré todo lo que quieras saber" dije mirándola

"Y si pierdo?" dijo Tabitha bajando la mirada

"No recibes nada y no me vuelvas a molestar" dije mirando su reacción de Thabita y no tenia precio…aunque la verdad lo que dije era una mentira…ella se merece a saber la verdad…bueno no toda.

"Acepto las condiciones, familiar" dijo Tabitha volviendo a seguir intentando soltarse para así poder pelear

"Wow, no dije ahora" dije levantando ambas manos –"No sabes que hay gente durmiendo? Además ambos necesitamos dormir para luchar en perfectas condiciones igualitarias como se hacen los caballeros" dije mirándola para ver si su honor como caballero se establecerá

"A qué hora el duelo?" dijo Tabitha mirándome a los ojos antes de dejar de forcejear

"Mañana por la tarde" dije con un encogimiento de hombros

"De acuerdo" dijo Tabitha con un asentamiento con la cabeza

"Mira Charlotte, te digo que mis intenciones son sinceras y con gusto te hubiera dado las respuestas" dije con honestidad mientras la miraba lo cual me pareció ligeramente graciosa su cara de incrédula por mis palabras… la libere de su atadura y la ayude a levantarse

"Entonces…para que querías un duelo?!" dijo Louise mirándome fijamente como ponía sus manos en la cintura

Yo lo mire con seriedad o bueno eso hacia pero olvide que tenia la máscara y solamente dije con honestidad-"Quería que fuera más emocionante" me encoge de hombros al ver que las cuatro chicas compartieron una misma reacción ante mi respuesta…fue una caída anime, luego que las chicas se levantaran decidí actuar como un caballero y despedirme como se supone –"Bueno ya es hora que nos retiremos, buenas noches bellas damas espero que tengan dulces sueños" dije haciendo una reverencia y tome a Louise a mis brazos al estilo nupcial causando un sonrojo de mi maestra pero no replico seguramente ya que también se moría del sueño

"Hasta mañana Zack, miss Valliere" dijo Siesta haciendo una reverencia mientras nos alejábamos

"Duerme bien" escuche la voz de Tabitha mientras se retiraba a su cuarto

Illococoo volvió a su forma de dragón y entraba en la caballeriza a dormir.

*bostezo* maldición aun como cyborg igual necesito dormir

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

Como mi familiar me llevo a mi habitación de esa manera tan imprudente, no podía quejarme ya que el sueño me estaba ganando. Bostece estirando mis brazos hacia arriba pero a pesar del sueño aun tenía algunas palabras para Zack-"Zack"

"Emm" dijo Zack mirándome, supuse que se preparaba para algunos de mis regaños pero no podía notarlo por su rostro así que continúe

"Zack, estás loco o qué? Si peleas contra un noble, morirás" le dije con preocupación por mi familiar aunque muy en el fondo no lo veía así sino lo veía como mi hermana que siempre me cuidaba de todo cuando aún vivía en la mansión

"Descuida Louise, ya que mañana tendré mucha practica para prepararme para el duelo con Charlotte digo Tabitha" dijo Zack sonando ansioso

No entendía lo de la practica pero recordé que quizás se refiera que antes de luchar con Thabita peleara con Guiche le bronce como lo hizo el familiar humano que mi otra yo convoco…sinceramente una parte de mi quiere ver que Zack le dé una paliza con el noble arrogante alias pervertido rubio de Guiche pero me concentre en mirarlo cuando él menciono llamando Charlotte a Tabitha

"Zack, Me podrías decir porque has llamado Tabitha Charlotte?" pregunte mientras bostezaba usando toda mi fuerza de voluntad para mantenerme despierta

"Mañana lo sabrás, Louise. Ahora cámbiate y acuéstate antes de que caigas dormida en el suelo" dijo Zack colocando mis pijamas al lado de mi cama, le iba a preguntar como sabia donde estaban pero seguramente la respuesta seria…estaba en el anime

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

Louise estaba a punto de cambiarse sin darse cuenta de mi presencia así que antes hiciera que de ponerse el pijama la detuve

"Louise espera a que salga de tu habitación para que te cambies tranquila o acaso te gusta desnudarte enfrente de un hombre" le dije con un tono de burla, pude ver el rostro de Louise enrojecerse a tal punto que un tomate le tendría envidia

"baka!baka!baka! salte zack-no-ecchi!" grito Louise lanzándome cualquier cosa que había en la habitación, estuve esquivando la mayoría como me dirigía de la salida

"Era solo una broma Louise, tranquila que ya me voy" dije llegando a la puerta y salir de la habitación y por lo increíble que parezca, al momento de cerrar la puerta, la hoja de un cuchillo apareció justo en frente mío –"Vaya de la que me salve" me dije mirando la hoja del cuchillo

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

"Estúpido familiar" murmure mientras me cambiaba de mi ropa habitual a mi pijama –"Más te vale no espiarme!" grite mirando hacia la puerta mientras terminaba de cambiarme. Luego de que terminara de cambiarme iba a seguir con la charla pero aun tenia mucho sueño, tanto que si pondría mi cabeza en la almohada terminaría dormida de inmediato –"Zack, ya puedes entrar" llamé como me arropaba en mi mullida cama

Zack entro con calma y podía ver que también iba a prepararse a dormir y se coloco en un montículo de pajas que yo había pedido a mi habitación horas antes cuando fueron el ritual de invocación.

"Lo siento Zack, pero como pensaba que iba a convocar un animal solo pedí que hicieran una cama de paja" dije mirando con culpa

"No hay problema Louise, eh dormido en peores lugares cuando era humano" dijo Zack acomodándose en el montículo.

"Como qué?" pregunte a pesar que estaba medio dormida pero tenía la sensación que su respuesta me iba a preocupar

"Lo que pasa que una vez dormí en una cama de vidrios rotos" dijo Zack riéndose un poco como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

"Pero por qué hiciste eso?!" dije con los ojos abiertos por su respuestas

"Cuando eres joven haces cualquier estupidez" dijo Zack con cierto aire de madures que me sorprendió a cada minuto que pasaba

"Cuántos años tienes por cierto, Zack?" pregunte ya que me había pasado por preguntarle antes,

"Tengo veinte" dije Zack acercándose a mi cama y me arropaba-"Bueno será mejor que te vayas a dormir una vez Louise, ya que mañana será un día de grandes cosas y revelaciones"

Me sonroje un poco por eso, no sé porque pero tenía la sensación que Zack no era solamente un familiar cualquiera, sentía que era como un hermano mayor cuidando a su hermanita.

"Descansa Zack y gracias por ser mi familiar" dije con una sonrisa a punto de dormirme

"Descansa Imouto" dijo Zack me dijo con calidez acariciándome la cabeza y se fue a dormir, yo lo seguí luego con una sonrisa plasmada en mi rostro.

Sin duda mi vida va a cambiar para bien

 **[La mañana siguiente]**

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Louise" dije en un susurro tratando de despertar a Louise, tenia suerte que mi horario biológico en el momento de dormir siguió como antes y me desperté temprano pero ahora tenia que despertar a mi maestra-"Despierta Louise o llegaras tarde a la clase"

"mmm" murmuro Louise mientras se arropaba más con las cobijas de su cama

"Vamos Louise, despierta!" dije elevando un poco la voz y la seguía moviendo intentando despertarla

"Cinco minutos más" ella volvió a murmurar estando media dormida

"*suspiro* Ni modo será a la manera ruda" dije y decidí cambiar el estilo de mi armadura a la de Smoke

La armadura en una bocanada de humo, cambio de un tono azul metálico a un tono gris oscuro, como las luces de mi pecho como mis ojos se hicieron rojas. La máscara facial cambio a una más intimidante y había huma flotando alrededor de mi armadura

"Que cool! Realmente se aprende algo nuevo con este nuevo cuerpo" admirando la transformación-"bueno es hora de despertarla a la manera friendship de Smoke" dije acercándome a la dormida Louise –"Oh Louise, despierta" dije con delicadeza como una enorme corneta sale de mi pecho y suena una fuerte sirena.

"Aahh!" grito Louise mientras caía de su cama, junto probablemente todo el mundo en la cercanía –"Quien?Qué?Comó?Cuando? quiero decir que hizo ese escándalo" dijo ella mirando por todas partes hasta que me vio mientras rodaba de la risa, ocasionando a mi maestra gruñir mientras me miraba

"Hola Louise, veo que ya despertaste" dije al momento de parar de reírme

"Zack, Qué te paso?Por que te ves diferente?" dijo Louise observando mi nueva forma

"Facil. Use el protocolo Smoke" dije regresando a la normalidad

"Quien?" dijo Louise ladeando la cabeza en confusión lo que hacía ver muy tierna

"Veras mi nuevo cuerpo tiene la capacidad de cambiar de forma en base a los datos de antiguos cyborgs entre ellos estan Secktor, Cyrax, Smoke y Cyber sub zero" dije cambiando a las demás versiones –"Cada uno de ellos tiene cualidades únicas las cuales puedo aprovechar, se podría decir que soy el ultimo cyborg" levante mi mano al cielo como libere una carcajada, me di cuenta y tosí avergonzado –"Pero…no hablemos más de mí, ya es momento que te vistas o llegaremos tarde a tu clase. Me tome la libertad de dejar tu ropa lista al lado de tu cama"

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

Mire a Zack quien salía de mi habitación y luego a mi ropa que se encontraba cerca de mi cama…mire de nuevo por donde había salido Zack y sonreí-"Me alegra que Zack no fuera un mal sueño" susurre mientras me vestía ya que por alguna razón tenía miedo, miedo a que todo lo que viví en el día de ayer fuera solo un sueño para poder escapar de la realidad, me mire al espejo y trague…

"Bien mundo, prepárese ya que Louise de la Valliere se enfrentara con todo lo que me tienes preparado"

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

Mientras esperaba a Louise, estaba pensando en algo referente a mi nuevo cuerpo…digo era genial que era un personaje de un videojuego que además es un cyborg pero algo me tenia preocupado.

"Creo que debería sacarme la máscara pero no sé si Louise se asuste por mi apariencia. No sé cómo me veo pero me imagino que será algo horrible" pensé en cómo estará mi rostro bajo todo ese metal, hice una mueca –"De hecho, seamos realistas. Cualquiera se asustaría, eso es lo único que odio por ser un cyborg" me dije mientras suspiraba imaginándome como estaría su cuerpo con este aspecto.

Escuche la puerta abrirse como Louise salía de la habitación usando su uniforme.

"Lamento la demora, Zack" dijo Louise haciendo una leve reverencia

"No, descuida Louise. Estoy acostumbrado a esperar a una chica, je, mi hermana mayor tomaba horas probándose ropa" dije sin darme cuenta que señale algo nostálgico. Eso me hizo preguntar qué es lo que estará haciendo mi hermana o mis amigos una vez que desaparecí. Mi mente estaba añorando a la gente importante para mi

"Zack?" dijo Louise sonando preocupada

"Oh, ups lo siento. Me quede atrapado en un pensamientos" dije volviendo a mi actitud alegre y no volver a tocar ese tema–"Pero bueno, supongo que este día no hay clases debido que los estudiantes de segundo año deben pasar tiempo con sus familiares"

"En efecto, Zack. Realmente sabes mucho de lo que va a suceder no?" dijo Louise como ambos caminamos para salir de la torre

"Que puedo decir? El conocimiento es poder" dije encogiéndome de hombros

Cuando salimos de la torre, nos dirigimos a la torre central en cual había un gran número de estudiantes los cuales estaban sentados y desayunando. Como me lo esperaba, la zona estaba llena de comida de lujo, eso me preguntaba si aun podía comer a pesar de tener ese nuevo cuerpo. Escuche mi estomago gruñir dándome la respuesta a mi duda-"Lo siento Louise, pero parece que mi estomago tiene hambre aunque me alegra ya que significa que puedo hacer cosas que solía ser como humano" dije con alegría y note que Louise también sonrió

"Descuida, lo puedo entender Zack. Debe ser difícil saber si puedes comer o no con la mayoría de tu cuerpo reemplazado por metal-" dijo Louise notando que bajaba la cabeza, supongo que aun se sigue culpando por mi aspecto

"Bueno, pero mira que tenemos aquí. Es Louise la zero y su familiar" una voz se escucho detrás de ambos.

La ceja de Louise tembló como yo ligeramente gruñí reconociendo dicha voz. Ambos miramos resultando ser una chica de piel oscura y cabello rojo, la cual mostraba una sonrisa de superioridad.

En eso un cuadro de dialogo apareció frente mío

"No, eso de nuevo" gruño al ver el cuadro

[Nombre: Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt-zerbst

Edad: 18

Medidas: 94-63-95

Habilidad: magia de fuego, tocar el arpa

Aficiones: rompecabezas y ligar]

Debajo de eso apareció otro cuadro junto con una imagen de Joey Wheeler marcando uno de sus memes más destacados

[zukulentho]

No sabía cómo responder a eso y simplemente suspire

"Que quieres ahora Kirche?" dijo Louise frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la chica

"Solo estaba de paso y te vi así que decidí saludarte y ver a t familiar misterioso" dijo Kirche mirándome fijamente, yo solo la mire con indiferencia-"Increíble que la zero invocara un golem parlante y uno interesante" puso su mano sobre mi pecho, hice una mueca de enojo sobre su frente

"Kirche te lo diré una cosa y espero que se te quede claro" dije convirtiendo mi mano en una sierra y decidí hablar con una voz igual a Triborg haciendo ambas chicas sintieran escalofríos en la columna vertebral-" _ **Si llamas a Louise "zero" de nuevo voy a despellejarte viva y colgar tu piel en el asta de la escuela, comprendes?**_ " lo dije apuntando la sierra justo en la garganta de la pelirroja al cual retrocedió asustada

"Lo-Lo-Louise controla a tú, tú. Tú familiar" dijo Kirche realmente asustada.

Je parece que mi imitación fue tan perfecta que ella piensa que estoy dispuesto hacerlo si tenía la oportunidad.

"Y porque lo haría si él no ha hecho nada malo?" dijo Louise mirando con superioridad ahora

"Como sea, fue gusto verte ze-digo Louise y tu también familiar" dijo Kirche mientras salía con un poco de prisa junto con su salamandra familiar.

"En serio…Kirche puede ser hermosa pero odio su actitud" dije suspirando, mis reflejos reaccionaron cuando esquive un pequeño fragmento de hielo, sacando una gota de sudor de parte mía y de Louise mientras mirábamos a Tabitha a su lado

"No molestar" fue lo único que dijo pasando al lado mío, entregándome el mensaje de no me metiera con la pelirroja

"Bien Louise, vayamos a buscar un lugar donde puedas sentarte" dije buscando una mesa para ella

"Hey Zack" llamo Louise, la mire y ella tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y hacia círculos con el pie

"Si, Louise, que pasa?" dije manteniendo una fuerza de voluntad de no saltarme encima de ella diciendo Kawaii –"Maldita sea hermana por hacerme adquirir tu gusto por las cosas adorables" pensé

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

Tenía un nudo en la garganta pero quería saber su opinión

"Zack…tú crees que soy linda?" dije murmurando la ultima parte pero la suficientemente fuerte para que me entendiera

"Linda? No" dijo Zack rotundamente

Sentí mi corazón romperse y me sentía mal

"Eres adorable" dijo Zack al empezar a pellizcarme la mejilla para luego abrazarme con fuerza

"Zack detente! Ya basta con esto!" grite dándole un empujón como mi rostro estaba ruborizado pero en el fondo me hizo sentir segura entre sus brazos de él, como cuando dormía junto con mi hermana mayor cuando era pequeña

"Hey, un hermano mayor debe decirle a su hermana menor que es adorable" dijo Zack acariciándome el cabello, yo lo mire con los ojos abiertos –"Bien vamos a buscar una mesa, a mira Louise, allá hay una" señalando un lugar y luego sujeto mi mano…

Aun seguía procesando lo que me acababa de decir pero por una razón eso me hizo sentir alegre, mire a mi familiar y pude ver una sensación cálida proveniente de él…No sé lo que era pero era agradable.

Aun seguía confundida desde que vi ese cuadro donde mostraba los rasgos de Kirche sobretodo de la imagen de un chico rubio con un rostro extraño y la palabra "zukulentho" no se lo que era…quizás le pregunte más tarde.

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Muy bien Louise, siéntate aquí mientras busco algo de té, de acuerdo" dije dejando a mi maestra en su asiento mientras fui a buscar algo de té y tal vez algún pastel en el camino, en verdad tenía hambre-"Realmente hay muchos familiares únicos y geniales" murmure admirando los distintos tipos de familiares hasta que observe ese globo ocular flotante cerca de la esquina-"pero algunos algo extraños"

Segui mi camino alejándome poco a poco de Louise, me di cuenta de una persona que siempre me ha provocado una sonrisa cuando la veía ya que por alguna razón su aire ligeramente japonés me encantaba.

"Hey Siesta, como estas?" la salude acercándome a ella la cual andaba algo ocupada con sus labores

"Hola Zack, estoy bien y que puedo ayudarte y a la miss Valliere?" dijo Siesta regresándome el saludo mientras mantenía el equilibrio varios pasteles en una bandeja.

Me impresiono sobre el hecho de que a pesar de sus movimientos, no dejaba caer ningún pastel

"Ella está por la zona mientras espera que le traiga algo de té. Veo que estas algo ocupada, déjame ayudarte con la bandeja Siesta mientras tú los repartes" dije tomando la bandeja con los pasteles

"Gracias Zack es muy amable de tú parte" dijo Siesta con una sonrisa entregándome la bandeja note que era algo pesado haciéndome que una gota de sudor apareciera sobre mi cabeza

"Mi padre me enseño ayudar a las personadas, y más si son chicas tan lindas como tú, Siesta" dije comenzando a caminar dirigiéndome a donde estaban los estudiantes esperando su desayuno. Mientras llevaba los pasteles a sus respectivos propietarios decidí platicar con Siesta sobre cualquier tema…aunque fui un idiota en comenzar con, "es un lindo día el que tenemos hoy" pero bueno…ambos nos dirigimos a la última parada de Siesta y por casualidad era donde estaba Guiche. Decidí hacerle una broma y empecé a buscar a la chica que el playboy estaba ligando anoche y la encontré un poco alejada mientras buscaba con la mirada al disque playboy. Así que educadamente me fui hacia donde se encontraba…

"Donde estará Guiche-sama? No lo encontrarlo" dijo la chica mirando por todo los lados mientras sostenía una canasta en las manos

"Disculpe señorita, pero por casualidad está buscando a Guiche?" dije educadamente estando al lado de la chica de capa marrón.

"Si. Sabe donde esta Guiche-sama? Etto?" dijo la chica con una sonrisa volteándose al verme pero se desconcertó al verme. Supongo que no esperaba que una armadura le hablara

"Déjame presentarme dulce señorita" dije haciendo una leve reverencia –"Mi nombre es Zack y soy el familiar de Louise de la Valliere. Si buscas a Guiche, él está por allá" señale hacia la mesa donde estaba el playboy oxigenado

"Muchas gracias señor familiar, y por cierto mi nombre es Katie" dijo Katie con una sonrisa correspondiendo con mi reverencia y se fue hacia la dirección que señale

"Bien…ya hice mi buena acción del día y ahora ver que los fuegos artificiales exploten" dije con una sonrisa. Estaba observando las consecuencias que el playboy ocasiono

Pude ver con claridad como Katie se acercaba a donde estaba Guiche desayunando junto con una rubia con unos tornillos hechos con sus cabellos. Estaba mirando con calma como Katie abrazaba a Guiche y la rubia la intentaba separar…si mal no recuerdo el nombre de ella es Montomorency. Ambas chicas intercambiaron palabras e hicieron lo más sensato…Tomaron a Guiche y le dieron dos tremendas cachetadas que dejaron hinchadas las mejillas, eso hizo partirme de la risa ya que Guiche ahora parecía que tenía un trasero en lugar de cara.

"hahahahaha! Ouch, incluso yo pude sentir eso, aunque yo hubiera aprovechado para darle un golpe en las bolas pero igual fue divertido"- dije. Guiche llamaba a las chicas las cuales salieron llorando, me hizo sentir pena por ellas, me di la vuelta y conté hacia atrás suponiendo lo que pasara justo después, eso me hizo irritarme ligeramente en 3…2…1…

"Tú espera justo ahí!" grito Guiche con la poca dignidad que debía tener. Se estaba limpiando la cara con un pañuelo, con un aire de superioridad que me hizo mirarlo con pena ajena.

"Eh? Qué quieres playboy?" dije mirando sobre mi hombro a Guiche

"Gracias a usted dos damas se fueron llorando, aparte que arruino la reputación de las dos señoras, como vas asumir tu responsabilidad?" dijo Guiche tratando de librarse de lo que paso por su culpa

"Amigo, tú tienes la culpa de todo esto al estar jugando a dos tiempos con esas chicas, y ahora como un cobarde tratas de librarte de tu responsabilidad" dije al suspirar y daba la vuelta para encarar al playboy

"Él tiene razón, Guiche. Te atraparon con la mano en la masa" era lo que decían los amigos del playboy antes de echarse de reír de él

 **(Punto de vista/Guiche)**

En este momento estaba sumamente enojado ya que esa maldita cosa se atrevía a echarme en la cara la culpa de lo que pasaba, pero en esos momentos lo pude reconocer quien era.

"Oh ya te recuerdo, eres el familiar de Louise la zero, verdad?" dije intentando demostrar que aunque eso pasara no podía perder la oportunidad de demostrar mi superioridad sobre la fracasada de Louise

"No llames a Louise de ese modo" dijo el familiar apretando sus puños

"De todos modos que importa Seguramente tu ama no ha podido enseñarte modales, retírate familiar de la zero" dije tomando la rosa y lo señale

"Si yo fuera tú, no tratarías a mi hermanita de esa forma maldito" dijo el familiar mirándome fijamente con una mirada de odio…

Mire con extrañezas cuando esa cosa llamo a la zero, "hermanita" pero lo ignore

"Así pues…porque no me haces retractarme de eso en un duelo o eres tan fracasado como Louise la zero" dije aun señalándolo con mi rosa, mostrando una sonrisa de superioridad.

"Un duelo eh? Bueno aunque tengo programado un duelo en la tarde sería bueno el calentamiento, dime la hora y el lugar" dijo el familiar mirando pensativamente antes de mirarme intensamente

Me sorprendió que tuviera otro duelo, seguramente su insolencia hizo enojar a otro noble, eso me hizo sonreír ya que le podría hacerle el favor de derrotar esa cosa por él o ella, espero que sea ella…

"En una hora, en la plaza Vestri" dije mirando al familiar

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Trato hecho" dije antes de retirarme del lugar junto con una bandeja la cual tenía una tetera junto con un delicioso pastel que me dio agua a la boca-"Esto será divertido" pensé, Guiche no sabio lo que se había metido. Me acercaba a la mesa donde estaba Louise la cual estaba abrazando a Montomorency quien lloraba en su hombro.

Apreté mi puño con ira…Guiche va a pagar…y es una promesa

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	5. Chapter 5

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc (Zack)**

 **Co-escritor: Alucardzero…gracias por tu ayuda amigo**

 **Capitulo 5: Un calentamiento antes para el duelo**

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Vaya imouto, veo que te has conseguido una nueva amiga, me alegro" dije dejando la bandeja en la mesa, por suerte llevaba más de una taza para el té, debo agradecer a Siesta por ello luego.

"Zack, sé que esto debía pasar pero…no crees que es un poco peligroso para ti?" dijo Louise mostrando su preocupación y miedo a que algo me pasara

Yo puse mi mano sobre su cabeza y hable con calma-"No tienes que preocuparte Louise, de hecho creo que me ayudara con una teoría que tengo" dije mientras me ponía pensativo, hubiera seguido así pero sentía que alguien me estaba observando

"Por favor señor familiar, no vaya a lastimar mucho a Guiche. Sé que él se lo merece pero es el hombre que amo" dijo Montomorency tomándome de las manos aunque se sentía al raro…

"Señorita, en primera lo llegare a lastimar lo que se merece por insultar a mi imouto y en segundo lo golpeare tan fuerte que aprenderá a nunca jugar con los sentimientos de una mujer y más si es tan bella como usted" dije como todo un caballero y le di un meso en el dorso de la mano

"Montomorency descuida, Zack le dara su merecido a ese desgraciado" dijo Louise mirando a la chica rubia con gran determinación, eso me hizo sonreír

"Louise, solo puedo decirte que gracias por todo que estás haciendo por mí y te pido que me perdones por cómo te he tratado. Discúlpame" dijo Montomorency bajando la mirada ante Louise la cual estaba impresionada, pude ver que una solitaria lágrima se escurriera por su mejilla.

"Le gustaría acompañarnos a tomar el té?" dije como ella acepto con gusto la invitación y para pasar el rato decidí mostrar un video aunque lo haya visto poca veces igual me emocionaba verlo y eso era la batalla que tiene Saito para que Louise pueda escapar de la batalla. Me percate que las dos chicas miraron fascinada y admirado por la valentía de Saito y pude notar que Louise se sonrojara por ese sacrificio de amor por alguien parecida a ella.

"Espera un momento, dime porque en ese como se dice…video, aparece alguien igual a Louise-chan?" dijo Montomorency impresionada de lo que vio y vio que Louise tenía una bella sonrisa al cual en mi opinión la hacía ver más bella.

"porque Montomorency, lo que acabas de ver pertenece a una historia que narra la vida de un universo paralelo a este" dije haciendo que la chica me miraba con los ojos bien abiertos.

"No lo entiendo" dijo Montomorency mirándome intensamente y por lo cual increíble que parezca me sonroje…maldigo mis hormonas

"Existen tantos universos como estrellas en el cielo y lo que acabas de ver es uno de esos universos. El chico se llama Hiraga Saito, él es el familiar de imouto y también su enamorado" dije burlándome en el camino de Louise, logrando que ella se sonrojara. Luego mostré el video donde Saito minutos antes de iniciar la batalla, justo donde Louise compra un par de flores hermosas las cuales brillaban de color azul y rosa, Vi a las chicas que empezaron a llorar al ver el sacrificio que hizo Saito haciendo que la Louise del video quedara dormida por una poción y él peleara en su lugar.

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

"No" dije al mirar las escenas que me hicieron llegar a mi corazón por el noble sacrificio que Saito hizo a la otra yo, me preguntaba si hubiera invocado yo al mismo Saito, mi vida sería igual a la que estoy presenciando en el video…si es así como me sentiría, quizás aterrada al perderlo…quería saber-"Zack dime que Saito no ha muerto" dije mientras era abrazada por Montomorency, podía ver que también quería saber lo que le paso.

"Pues la verdad chicas, es que Saito si murió por muy poco tiempo ya que su espada le ayudo a teletransportarse a otro lugar, donde alguien sano sus heridas" dijo Zack mostrándonos como la otra yo del video salió corriendo de la academia junto con Kirche y Tabitha para ver caminar por el campo a Saito con una sonrisa.

"Que alegría" dije junto con Montomorency aunque luego vi algo que me hizo sentir pena y fue como la Louise del video lanzaba ataques contra Saito por según ella serle infiel…eso me hacia preguntar si hubiera hecho lo mismo si hubiera invocado a Saito o si le habría hecho lo mismo a Zack?

"Bueno, creo que ya a llegado la hora de mostrarle a un pretencioso que con las chicas nadie juega y más si son tan bellas como ustedes" dijo Zack levantándose de la mesa para ir hacia el duelo con Guiche

Tanto yo como Montomorency lo seguimos y aunque suene raro decirlo, teníamos un rubor por el alago de Zack. Montomorency se acerco a mí para preguntarme algo

"Oye Louise-chan, que significa Imouto? Y desde cuando él te llama así" dijo ella en un susurro

"La verdad no sé qué significa pero me siento contenta cuando me llama de ese modo y es desde anoche que me empezó a llamarme así" dije en un susurro

"Significa hermana menor, chicas. Louise yo te llamo así porque para mí lo eres" dijo Zack sin voltearse a vernos pero eso nos provoco un poquito de miedo al saber que nos escucho aun en susurros.

Cuando entendí el significado sentí una enorme alegría que alguien no me molestaba, Montomorency estaba sonriendo por la bella escena…no la puedo culpar porque es verdad.

"Entonces si yo soy tú imouto…tú que serias, Zack?" dije con una sonrisa de paz y tranquilidad lo que cual pude observar que todos me miraron perplejos…acaso tengo algo en la cara?

"Él seria tu aniki, miss Valliere" dijo Siesta apareciendo detrás de mí, sorprendiéndome por su llegada

"Siesta-chan, que bueno verte, déjame presentarte a Montomorency. Montomorency te presento a Siesta, mi amiga" dije notando a Siesta mirándome con los ojos abiertos, en serio…porque todos me miran de ese modo?

"Mucho gusto Siesta, espero poder ser tu amiga también" dijo Montomorency inclinándose enfrente de nosotros. Siesta también hizo una reverencia la cual pude ver que sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas…

"Entonces Siesta, te gustaría acompañarnos?" dijo Zack

"Si me gustaría Zack-kun, claro si a Louise-chan y Montomorency-chan, no las molesta" dijo Siesta secándose las lagrimas, para luego estar en medie de un abrazo de parte de nosotras y los cuatro empezamos a caminar hasta el lugar del duelo

 _ **[SALON VESTRI…hora del duelo]**_ _(nota: je, alguien más le sonó estas palabras como el opening de yugi-oh)_

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

Cuando llegamos al lugar pudimos ver que prácticamente todo los estudiantes estaban reunidos. En una esquina estaba Guiche rodeado por sus amigos, logre ver que Kirche se encontraba también pero lo extraño es que no veía a Tabitha por algún lado, dejándome un poco preocupado

"Zack, estás seguro de todo esto?" dijo Louise –"Sé que ya lo dije antes pero lo que haces es suicidio"

Louise me miro con un aire de preocupación reflejándose en su rostro, de igual manera en los rostros de Siesta y Montomorency.

"Relájense chicas sé lo que hago. Además hace tiempo que necesito una buena práctica de combate ante de mi enfrentamiento con Charlotte digo Tabitha" dije mirando fijamente a Guiche quien estaba intentando coquetear con otra chica lo que el corazón de Montomorency pude escuchar quebrarse como el cristal. Louise y Siesta la abrazaron como la joven chica rubia brotaban las lagrimas. Apreté mi puño con ira como las palabras "eliminar" se repetían en mi cabeza.

"Te felicito por no salir corriendo, señor familiar de la zero" dijo Guiche acercándose en el centro de la zona de batalla sin percatar el instinto asesino presente en el ambiente.

"Yo si se cumplir con mis promesas, no como otros" dije adentrando a la zona –"Entonces como lo haremos esto eh playboy de pacotilla"

"Muy fácil, lucharemos hasta que uno de los dos no pueda continuar o muera" dijo Guiche con una sonrisa estúpida de superioridad…no sabía donde se había metido

"Como un mortal Kombat?" dijo tronando los nudillos y el cuello

"Un qué qué?" dijo Guiche sin entender bien mis palabras

"Mortal Kombat, como su nombre lo dice es un combate donde solo el ganador decide la vida de su oponente, es decir usted puede decidir dejarme vivir o matarme, eso también se aplica a mi si yo gano el combate" dije logrando escuchar el jadeo de los estudiantes entendiendo lo que implicaba este duelo –"A menos que seas un cobarde"

"Un noble no le tiene miedo a la muerte. Puedo entender tu idea y la acepto, el ganador decide el destino del perdedor" dijo Guiche lanzando otra sonrisa de superioridad

"Es su funeral" dije con una sonrisa depredadora bajo mi máscara e hice una leve risa

En eso un estudiante rubio algo rechoncho se para enfrente de nosotros como si fuera el réferi.

"Bien, el duelo entre Guiche y el familiar dará inicio, así que adelante comiencen" dijo el chico antes de retirarse del lugar del duelo para evitar el fuego cruzado

Justo en ese momento Guiche dio giro mientras de su varita que tiene forma de rosa caía un pétalo, la cual luego de tocar el suelo se transformo en una armadura con forma femenina.

"Mi nombre es Guiche de Gramont también conocido como Guinche le Bronce. Es natural que yo use mi magia y esto es mi Valkyrie y será tu oponente" dijo Guiche como si fuera un dios mientras me miraba

"*suspiro* Bueno…supongo que es mi turno de presentarme entonces" dije como detrás de mí una bocanada de humo aparecieron cuatro copias mías pero con ligeros cambios…estos eran Triborg en su forma Sektor, Cyrax, Smoake y Cyber sub zero sorprendiendo al publico- "Mi nombre es Zack Shine pero llamenos Triborg" dijimos los cinco de nosotros antes de volver a ser uno como mis ojos brillaron de distintos colores y para darle mi toque final decidí hablar con la voz original de Triborg-" **Y seré tu verdugo"**

 **(Punto de vista/ Charlotte digo Tabitha)**

Me encontraba caminando para buscar un sitio donde podría leer en paz y aprovechar de pensar en una estrategia en contra del familiar de Louise. Me di cuenta un grupo de estudiantes reunidos y fui allí para saber de que era ese alboroto, logra a ver a mi amiga Kirche presente en el lugar.

"Que sucede?" dije manteniendo mi vista en mi libro con un leve interés de lo que ocurría

"El familiar de Louise se enfrentara contra Guiche" dijo Kirche sin despegar la vista del lugar ya que no quería perderse de ningún momento del combate

Al escucharlo aparte mi vista al libro y mire al familiar que según recuerdo se llama Zack, no entendía porque él iba a luchar contra Guiche si en la tarde yo y él teníamos un encuentro…Acaso, el familiar de Louise quería demostrarme algo, me mantuve callada y observe fijamente el combate, quizás pueda aprender su estilo de lucha y así poder derrotar y al fin que conteste a mis preguntas de cómo supo mi verdadera identidad.

"Un segundo, antes de comenzar con el duelo creo que le falta algo" dijo el familiar sacando un objeto ovalado con unos botones en él, no era la única que miro el artefacto con curiosidad y se preguntaba lo que era.

"A si pues, que cosa le hace falta eh familiar?" dijo Guiche alzando la ceja mirando el objeto

"Lo que falta a este duelo es…" dijo el familiar encendiendo el artefacto como empecé a escuchar como todos los demás estudiantes un ruido saliendo de ese…acaso era música lo que oía?-"Música!"

 _[(nota: escuchen la canción "can't be stopped/ mortal Kombat x" para ambientar)]_

"De eso era de lo que hablaba" dijo Zack chasqueando los dedos al ritmo de esa extraña música y apunto hacia Guiche-"Ultimas oportunidad playboy…ríndete o sentirás un mundo de dolor y humillación peor que el de anoche"

"No me hagas reír. Yo no te tengo miedo, Valkyrie ataca!" dijo Guiche ordenando a su Valkyrie atacar, la cual moviéndose con una lanza se lanzo en dirección al familiar `para empalarlo…

Como eso pasaba pude ver a Zack bajando la cabeza como la extraña música seguía tocando, cuando la levanto la Valkyrie de Guiche se había acercado lo suficiente con la intención de empalarlo con la lanza

" _ **Fight!"**_ dijo Zack con una voz profunda y distorsionada como repelía la lanza y daba un golpe a la Valkyrie lanzándola de regreso a Guiche –" _ **[Protocolo Sektor, activado!]"**_

Una voz casi metálica se escucho en el cuerpo de Zack como podía observar con sorpresa que su armadura sufrió unos cambios. Su cuerpo se puso de un tono rojo, su máscara cambio a un estilo largo de forma cuadrada, sus ojos y pecho brillaron en azul. Con su nueva forma en un instante desaparece en varias líneas con varios números como si fueran un código para luego reaparecer detrás de la Valkyrie lanzando un uppercut en la cabeza de la armadura destruyéndola completamente.

" _ **Eso es todo Guiche?"**_ dijo Zack con la misma voz profunda

"No creas que esto a terminado, maldito familiar ya que solo estoy calentando" dijo Guiche usando su rosa invoco a cinco Valkyrie más.

" _ **Nada mal Guiche, pero debo decirte que aun no me impresionas"**_ dijo Zack como de su espalda tres objetos salieron propulsados en contra de las Valkirias –" _ **[Protocolo Cyrax, activado!]"**_

La armadura cambio de nuevo, ahora sus colores eran amarillo con luces verdes y su máscara gana forma de un pico. En eso el pecho del familiar se abre lanzando una red, la misma red que uso para inmovilizarme. Las valkirias no podían liberarse para luego Zack dispara un objeto redondo el cual rodo hasta donde estaban las valkirias. Pasaron tres segundos y el objeto redondo exploto resultando ser una bomba lanzándolas en el aire para luego los objetos que lanzo anteriormente caen hacia ellas destruyéndolas en el proceso pero una sobrevivió en el último momento usando a otra Valkyrie como un escudo. Entonces la mano derecha del familiar se convirtió en una sierra y la corta por la mitad sorprendiendo a los demás estudiantes y a mí por sus habilidades.

" _ **Dime playboy, aun tienes otro juguete de hojalata que me quieras arrojar?"**_ dijo Zack pisando la cabeza de la Valkyrie hasta aplastarla.

Guiche gruño y convoco a diez valkirias más mientras mostraba una sonrisa-"Veamos si puedes contra ellas, maldito engendro" dijo

" _ **Juego de niños"**_ dijo Zack cambiando el color de su armadura en un tono gris oscuro con luces rojas-" _ **[Protocolo Smoke, activado!]**_.

Desde su pecho salieron tres ganchos que empalaron a una de las valkirias y atrae directamente hacia él, en eso desaparece en una bocanada de humo para luego aparecer por detrás y lanzar cuatro ganchos que hace girar a la Valkyrie para luego ambos sean engullidos por el humo, después de un tiempo la Valkyrie es lanzada contra las demás.

" _ **Suficiente de juegos, es momento de terminar con todo esto ya que tengo u combate más interesante luego"**_ dijo Zack dando una mirada a donde estaba y luego miro a las valkyrias como la música alguien dijo "Finish him!" –" _ **Temer a la iniciativa cibernética! Eliminar!"**_

El cuerpo del familiar se volvió dígitos de código azules. Mis ojos se ampliaron como todo los estudiantes presenciamos con miedo al ver aparecer un enorme artefacto de metal el cual disparo dos ganchos empalando a las diez valkirias jalándolas hacia la sierra cortándolas, para luego la maquina empezó a aplastarlas. Pude ver como las valkyirias trataron de empujar la placa hacia atrás pero fue inevitable su destino como la maquina las aplasto. Después de eso un compartimiento se abrió arrojando un cubo compacto con los restos de las valkirias, en eso la extraña maquina desapareció y en su lugar volvió el familiar de Louise.

" _ **Nivel de amenaza, cero!"**_ dijo y miro a Guiche quien estaba asustado –" _ **Ahora es su turno, humano"**_

"Atrás! Aléjate de mi monstruo!" dijo Guiche retrocediendo

" _ **No hay escape"**_ dijo el familiar –" _ **Sabes una cosa, humano. Lo que acabas de presenciar es solo una parte de mi poder pero seguramente usted como los demás estudiantes arrogantes de esta academia deben preguntarse…Qué hubiera pasado que en lugar de esas chatarras hubiera sido una persona?"**_

Muchos estudiantes jadearon ante la idea, mi piel se tenso como una sudor frio recorría mi mejilla…acaso tenía miedo?

" _ **No necesitan pensarlo, déjenme mostrárselos"**_ dijo el familiar proyectando algo que nunca había visto antes, se podía ver al familiar ejecutando el mismo movimiento que acabo de presenciar pero en su lugar de las valkirias era un extraño ser de cuatro brazos. Mis ojos se ampliaron con horror al ver la carnicería que pudo haber sido este encuentro, lo peor fue que los restos de su oponente fueron compactados en una pulpa sanguinaria. Bilis se formo en mi garganta como quería expulsar mi comida, no era la única, muchos de los estudiantes se desmayaron o vomitaron por las imágenes que se movían.

" _ **Bien Guiche, listo para ver lo que el destino te preparo?"**_ dijo Zack

"No! Piedad!" grito Guiche asustado incluso pude ver disgusto sus pantalones mojarse.

"Zack detente! Ya ganaste, no te basta con eso" dijo Louise mirando a su familiar quien tenía sujetando a Guiche de su ropa despegándolo del suelo

" _ **No Louise"**_ dijo Zack mirando a Guiche y lo soltó cayendo en su trasero –" _ **Escúchame atentamente Guiche mejor dicho a todo estudiante que se creen superiores a los demás…No se burlen de Louise nunca más, ni la llamen una fracasada, ya que ella es una maga con potencial pero saben estoy de acuerdo con el apodo "zero" pero ustedes piensan que es símbolo del fracaso y no lo es"**_

Puse mucha atención a lo que iba a decir…

" _ **El cero alude a lo indeterminado, puede ser todo o nada, lo eterno y lo infinito y puede ser la negación pero se refiere a la negación de todo limite. Louise es un zero ya que tiene infinitas posibilidades para ser una increíble maga y capaz de romper los límites. Confió en ella y estoy completamente seguro que ella superara a todo los grandes magos que existieron una vez"**_ dijo Zack mirando a los pocos estudiantes del lugar-"Vámonos chicas, esto ya termino"

Pude ver como se iba junto con Louise, Montomorency y una sirvienta, seguí observando al familiar, los estudiantes se alejaban con temor a él…

"Peligroso…Muy peligroso" dije

"No lo sé, yo lo veo sexy" dijo Kirche lamiéndose los labios

Mire a mi amiga con cara de palo, sabía que Kirche le gustaba ligar con cualquier muchacho pero es la primera vez que se interesaba en algo como el familiar de Louise…sin duda ella tiene bajos estándares

"Aunque tengo curiosidad sobre la cuarta forma, me pregunto porque no la uso?" dijo Kirche colocando su mano sobre la barbilla.

"Cuarta?" dije con curiosidad

"Cierto, tu no estabas presente cuando paso. Al parecer el familiar de Louise se pudo dividir en cinco personas antes de volverse una de nuevo donde una de ellas fue el original y tres de ellas fuero las formas que uso. La cuarta…tengo la sensación que se base en ataques de hielo por el aspecto que tenía en mi opinión" dijo Kirche

"Hielo" murmure como de inmediato me marche

"A dónde vas, Tabitha?" dijo Kirche empezando a seguirme

"Asunto importante" fue lo que dije mirando a Kirche mientras negaba con la cabeza para decirle que no me siguiera pero fue en vano…

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Mi Dios, imitar la voz de Triborg me hizo doler la garganta" murmure como sentí mi garganta adolorida…note que Louise me seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, lo cual me preocupo

"Estas bien, imouto?" dije como ella no me hablo, esto no era buena señal-"Louise, puedes decirme lo que te molesta, no tengas miedo a hablarme" hable con calma y puse su mano sobre su hombro..

"Es solo…Zack, tú realmente mataste a esa persona que mostraste en ese video?" dijo Montomorency preguntándome con la duda, lo mismo pude ver con la mirada de Louise y Siesta

"No chicas, yo no mate a nadie. La persona que vieron es el Triborg original" dije mostrando un holograma del cyborg

"Triborg original?" dijo Siesta como las tres miraron confundidas

"Verán, antes que Louise me invocara y me convirtiera en su familiar, yo era un humano el cual estaba en una convención" dije desasiendo del holograma

"Y que es eso?" dijo Louise ladeando la cabeza de tal manera que utilice toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarme hacia ella y llamándola kawaii…en serio hermana, te culpo por esto –"Es como una reunión de personas de todas partes donde usualmente se disfrazan de sus personajes favoritos, compran artículos y conocen gente que comparte los mismos gustos" dije mostrando las imágenes de la convención que me encontraba, habían muchas fotos de personas disfrazadas de distintas formas e incluso hasta había animales disfrazados, tenía la foto de un gran perro con un parche en el ojo junto con una chica que tenía el cabello desordenado con un par de triángulos en las mejillas.

"Y tu estabas disfrazado en esa convención verdad?" dijo Louise captando un poco lo que pasaba

"Correcto imouto, en ese día ya me había disfrazado de Triborg para hacer una presentación con un amigo, en serio mi disfraz era solamente compuesto de cartón pintado de plateado con luces y algunas piezas de metal pequeñas y eso era todo…Hasta que Louise me llamara y convirtiera mi disfraz en realidad y con ello me convertí en un cyborg" dije restándole importancia a eso, ya que esto quedo en el pasado y debía concentrarme en el presente.

"La magia es a veces misteriosa y no hay respuestas para algunas cosas" dijo Siesta encogiéndose de hombros,

"Eso es muy cierto, Siesta" dije asentando con la cabeza estando de acuerdo por sus palabras, Louise y Montomorency también asintieron como Siesta adquirió un rubor por ser el centro de atención.

"Etto…Zack" dijo Louise con la cabeza baja y empezando hacer círculos con el pie dándole un aspecto tierno…

"Debo resistir…impulsos…debo resistir, no va bien" pensé como mi ojo temblaba como usaba todas mis fuerzas para no abrazarla pero no iba resultando

"Lo que dijiste…que yo no soy un fracaso y que sería una gran maga…t-tú lo decías de verdad?" dijo mirándome con timidez…

[Peligro nivel de kawaii…sobre 9000!, peligro peligro]

"Resistir…" pensé como mi mano temblaba –"Como te odio, hermana mayor" murmure antes de lanzarme hacia Louise y comencé a abrazarla con fuerzas-"Kawaii!" chille como si fuera una chica (nota: perdón si alguna se ofendiera por el comentario)-"Si Imouto! Lo que dije es completamente la verdad! Eh visto lo que eres capaz y solo mírate, pudiste transportarme de mi mundo al tuyo, eso demuestra que serás una gran maga" dije sin detener mi abrazo…

"Miss Valliere, puede que el apodo que le dieron los demás nobles te hayan hecho sentir mal pero en mi opinión no eres un zero de fracaso, si no eres un zero de infinitas posibilidades de superar los límites. Confía más en ti misma y seguramente un nuevo mundo de posibilidades habrá para usted" dijo Siesta tomando la sorpresa de todos por su discurso para luego todo el mundo sonriera

"Lo que dijo Siesta es lo correcto, imouto…usted tiene un nuevo mundo que explorar y la ayudare para que se cumplan" dije bajándola con delicadeza y suspire cuando sentí dos presencias desconocidas pero sabia quienes eran –"Se que están allí…así que salgan de una vez, Kirche, Tabitha" mire hacia uno de los arbustos como las chicas mencionadas salieron de su escondite

Tenia el presentimiento que algo iba a pasar pero estaba listo para todo y mira a ellas dos y dije…

"Que es lo que quieren?"

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	6. Chapter 6

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc (Zack)**

 **Co-escritor: Alucardzero…gracias por tu ayuda amigo**

 **Capitulo 6: Pociones y el inicio del duelo**

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

"Que es lo que quieres ahora zerbst? Sobre Tabitha tengo una idea pero tú Kirche que quieres?" dijo Louise cruzándose de brazos con una voz carente de emoción.

"Louise tiene un punto Tabitha, si es por nuestro combate aun falta para que sea la hora o a caso quieres que sea ahora nuestra batalla?" dije mirando fijamente a la peliazulada como las demás nos miraron de asombro

Podía ver que Kirche era la más sorprendida de todas, miro a su amiga seguramente pensando que era una especie de broma pero el ambiente marcaba otra cosa como Tabitha me miraba con ganas de luchar…

"Hablar" fue lo único que dijo ella como eso me hizo mirarla con algo de duda

"Y de que quieres hablar, Tabitha?" dije alzando la ceja pero no se notaba por la máscara, debería quitármela de una vez….pero volviendo a lo sucedido mire que Tabitha bajaba la mirada con lagrimas en sus ojos-"Genial…Porque siempre hago a las chicas llorar?" pensé como esto pasaba de nuevo

"Como sabes de mi madre" dijo Tabitha …bien eso me dio una mala sensación ya que por lo general ella solo decía una palabra, máximo dos y verla decir esa frase y más con lagrimas…creo que metí la pata cuando le dije sobre su madre anoche…quizás no sea prudente decir el futuro tan deliberadamente

"*suspiro* Tabitha …veras de donde vengo se de algunas cosas sobre este mundo y una de ellas es saber sobre tu madre y porque actúa así, a parte…de saber el método para curarla" dije como me puse de cuclillas para estar en la misma altura que ella

"Espera…Que quieres decir con que tu sabes de nosotros?! Y sobre todo que pasa con la mama de Tabitha?!" dijo Kirche sorprendida por la interacción mía con Tabitha …aunque sabía que era porque era raro que ella interactuaba con el familiar de su amiga/enemiga –"Kirche, en estos momentos no puedo revelar nada" le dije antes de volver a mirar a Tabitha –"Pero dime una cosa Charlotte, si preparo el antídoto para tu madre aun así quieres pelear contra mi" hable con calma como escuche los jadeos de sorpresa de Kirche y Montomorency

"Si quiero luchar contra ti y demostrar que soy fuerte" dijo Tabitha limpiándose las lagrimas antes de mirarme fijamente, eso me llamo la atención y sorprenderme…eso me hizo reir como la chica de pelo azul me muro con curiosidad

"*risa* Esta bien Charlotte pero sabes una cosa" dije como acariciaba su pelo –"No tienes que demostrar nada ya que se que eres una chica muy fuerte y te digo porque…" me detuve como recibí un movimiento de cabeza de ella-"Porque el primer indicio de fortaleza es en admitir tus miedos y buscar la ayuda de tus amigos "señale como todo un sabio –"Así que el combate será en dos horas afuera de los muros de la academia para que no tengamos líos con los profesores…de acuerdo?"

Tabitha me miro e hizo algo que me tomo por la guardia baja y llevo a muchas sorpresa de parte de todo… ella me abrazo alrededor de mi cuello como comenzó a sollozar al lado de mi hombro

"Porque sigo haciendo llorar a las chicas?" pensé como le daba palmadas suaves para que se calmara

"Creo que sería mejor que nos valláramos a descansar, chicas y chico" dijo Louise como una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla…

"En serio porque tengo la desgracia de hacer llorar a las mujeres" pensé con tristeza –"Si tiene razón, pero antes… Montomorency te molesta si entro a tu habitación?" dije levantándome con Tabitha aun en los brazos –"Y porque ella ahora esta roja? De hecho porque cuando hago esto con cualquier chica se pone roja…no entiendo, sé que es un sonrojo pero esto ya es sospechoso"

Mis pensamientos fueron cortados cuando Kirche hablo

"Esperen un segundo! Hay alguien quiere explicarme qué diantres está pasando? Porque Tabitha quiere pelear con el familiar de Louise? Que es lo que pasa con la mama de Tabitha? Porque él la llamo Charlotte? Alguien me puede explicar?" grito Kirche mirándonos con enojo ya que prácticamente la estuvimos ignorando todo este tiempo

"Mira Kirche si quieres respuestas, ven junto con Tabitha en dos horas y las tendrás" dije Louise mirando a la peliroja duramente haciendo que inconscientemente retrocediera un paso hacia atrás…

"*suspiro* Como me gustaría que Kevin estuviera aquí para cambiar el ambiente" pensé al suspirar viendo el ambienta tan tenso y triste que se formo

 **(Mientras tanto en la Tierra/ Punto de vista 3º persona)**

"Pervertido!" grito una chica la cual estaba disfrazada como Miia la Lamia, golpeando a un chico el cual estaba disfrazado del peleador de Mortal Kombat…Sub zero

"Ugh…rayos sí que tiene fuerza la chica" dijo el chico con los ojos en espiral debido a que el golpe le hizo dar cinco vueltas…que fuerte no creen? –"Zack, donde te habrás metido ahora" se dijo como se levanto del suelo para luego sentir algo en su espalda-"Y porque me dieron ganas de matarte y a la vez sentirme orgulloso?" pensó mientas alzaba la mano sin darse cuenta que vuelve a tocar el trasero a la misma chica

"Tú otra vez?! Prepárate para un mundo de dolor maldito depravado" gruño la chica empezando a tronar sus nudillos para el temor al muchacho

"Zack…si salgo de esta, te mato" dijo Kevin retrocediendo con temor como la chica se le acercaba

 **Siendo de un mundo lejano, por favor escucha mis palabras**

"Que carajos está pasando?" dijo Kevin mirando hacia todo lados para ver el origen de la voz

De pronto enfrente de él un ovalo color verde apareció absorbiendo a él y a la chica disfrazada de Miia, pero lo curioso era que nadie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió...a donde se fueron?

 **(De vuelta con la historia/ punto de vista Zack)**

"Porque ahora siento que acabo de invocar al mismísimo diablo" dije en voz baja como mi cuerpo sintió escalofríos –"Dime Montomorency, me permites entrar a tu habitación" hable con calma mirando a la rubia al cual tenía su rostro rojo…por última vez, Acaso estoy diciendo algo malo? No entenderé porque las mujeres se sonrojan cuando les hablo.

"Claro Zack-koi digo Zack-kun" dijo Montomorency riéndose apenadamente, me fije que Tabitha y Siesta miraron a la rubia con ira como su cuerpo emitía una esencia aterradora…no sabía cuál era el motivo pero seguramente no quiera saber.

Una vez que las chicas dejaron de emitir esos instintos asesinos como los nombre se retiraron para seguir con lo suyo. Siesta tenía que volver al trabajo como Tabitha tenía que ir a la biblioteca y arrastro a Kirche ya que ella misma le había pedido su ayuda en el estudio, dejándome junto con Louise a ir a la habitación de Montomorency pero al llegar…nos llevamos con una pequeña sorpresa

"Lamento el desorden chicos, lo que pasa que últimamente estuve ocupada haciendo unas pociones que no me fije como quedo mi habitación y no tuve tiempo de llamar a la servidumbre para que la ordenaran por mi" dijo Montomorency avergonzada como su cuarto era un caos…había frascos de pociones en el suelo, libros mal guardados incluso la cama estaba desordenada

"No importa, eh visto cosas peores y no pregunten no quiero recordar esa experiencia" dije temblando al recordarlo-"Maldición hermana, porque tenias algo como eso" murmure con disgusto

"Bueno Zack-kun, que es lo que necesitas de mi habitación, puedo mostrarte lo que necesitas" dijo Montomorency enrojeciéndose un poco y por algún motivo obtuve un ligero sangrado nasal

"Por una razón es tu culpa Kevin" pensé de inmediato porque seamos sinceros la chica es muy bella al igual que toda mujer que aparece en toda serie anime…en serio acaso todo el mundo tiene que ser tan atractivos, incluso las chicas que según estándares serian feas aquí son extremadamente lindas pero aun las consideran feas…Nunca entenderé los estándares del anime y nunca lo hare… mientras seguía debatiendo Louise nos miraba con cara de duda

"Veamos, primero necesito recordar cuál era la enfermedad de la madre de Charlotte?" murmure como decidí olvidarme del asunto y concentrarme en mi trabajo en hacer el antídoto…tome varias pociones de distintos colores y olores

"Necesitas un poco de ayuda?" dijo Montomorency tratando de ayudarme con las pociones aunque pero no sé si fue mi mente jugando cuando la vi guardar un polvo color rosa en uno de sus bolsillos…no importa

"Por el momento no, pero gracias…ahora veamos como era el antídoto…Vamos Zack tienes que recordarlo" dije tratando de recordar cómo era el antídoto

"Eh…estas bien Zack, no creo que eso sea parte de un hechizo?" dijo Louise

"Louise, la magia es igual a la ciencia, solo que se acerca más a la cocina, mientras mezclamos varios ingredientes para luego darle un toque personal" dije comenzando a mezclar las pociones que había tomado y agregar dos más

"Etto Zack-kun, acabas de mezclar una poción de hielo con jugo de frutas" señalo Montomorency con una gota de sudor

Parpadee y de inmediato levante el palito que use para mezclar los ingredientes para ver lo que había hecho –"Vaya quién lo diría. Acabo de inventar a este mundo el helado de frutas" me encogí de hombro y se la entregue a las chicas

Ambas miraron el helado supongo que no han visto un postre como ese, lo probaron y pude ver en sus rostros que quedaron fascinadas por el sabor.

"Como se dice…Las grandes cosas de la vida se crean de los fracasos" dije al rascarme al cuello como empecé todo de nuevo y comencé a catalogar cada uno de los ingredientes de la habitación de Montomorency mientras ella junto con Louise se sentaron en la cama disfrutando de su postre helada.

Duro más o menos dos horas hasta que logre hacer mi cometido, a pesar de durar tanto tiempo y de muchos fracasos…algunos de los cuales era deliciosos la cuales disgustaron las chicas como otros desagradables que prefiero no decir, rayos…incluso hice uno que hizo que Louise se viera más femenina pero seguía siendo mi linda hermanita.

"Por fin lo logre. Vaya si que me demore en crear el antídoto, aunque no se cuanto tiempo me tarde pero no importa…lo importante es que podre ver una verdadera sonrisa en el rostro de ella" dije con una enorme sonrisa

 **(Punto de vista/ Louise)**

Al momento que vi su cara, use toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme, lo mismo hacia Montomorency…nos mantuvimos fuertes para no reírnos pero sinceramente la cara de Zack se veía como la de un payaso con tantos experimentos fallidos.

"Etto chicas, tengo algo en la cara o qué?" dijo Zack rascándose la mejilla logrando esparcir más el hollín de su cara…

Me mordí la lengua para evitar reírme pero no pude más como pequeñas risas salían de mi boca hasta que se hicieron cada vez más fuerte hasta el punto que Montomorency y yo nos reímos hasta caernos de la cama

"Lo siento aniki, pero no puedo dejar de reírme de cómo quedo tu cara" dije como me hacía falta aire por tantas risas

"Que quieres decir, Louise?" dijo Zack mirándonos de una manera extraña

"Lo siento Zack-kun pero tr vez como un payaso" dijo Montomorency liberando una lagrima de diversión

Fue en ese momento que Zack se vio en el espejo y comenzó a reír también ya que ciertamente se veía como un payaso

"Vaya, por lo menos no me veo tan mal como la vez que mi hermana me probo sus nuevos cosméticos en mi…por suerte no tengo ninguna reacción alérgica" dijo Zack a punto de levantar su máscara hasta que se detuvo al igual que su risa.

En ese momento me hizo mirarlo con preocupación cómo mi risa disminuía-"Zack, que pasa? Por qué te congelaste?" le hable mientras me acercaba a él y de inmediato reacciono de manera extraña

"No, no es nada imouto, tranquila. Creo que ya es hora de ir con Tabitha para el duelo" dijo Zack pasando a mi lado mientras se limpiaba su cara con un trapo.

Su acción me dejo desconcertada y de inmediato lo segui, Montomorency venía detrás de mi y nos dirigimos hacia la salida de la torre del dormitorio de las chicas. Estaba sumamente preocupada de Zack

"Louise, tu sabes que le pasa a Zack-kun? Me preocupe su actitud en un momento que dejo de reír" susurro Montomorency a mi oído pero esta vez Zack no nos escucho.

"No Montomorency, ese momento se congelo me tiene preocupada, será algo que paso en su pasado o será algo que hice" dije con un poco de miedo ya que la verdad me había acostumbrado y tuve aprecio por mi familiar a pesar de solo haberlo conocido no hace más de 24 horas…era que si lo hubiera conocido en toda mi vida.

Al momento de salir nos dimos cuenta que Zack se había detenido como Siestas mostrándole una especie de abanico pero ese era completamente de metal y no porque…pero por alguna razón la hacía ver como si fuera una guerrera.

"Y qué opinas zack? Mi abuelo las creo para mi cuando era una niña…me dijo que estaban relacionadas con una kunoichi llamada Katana…Kirara…bueno algo por el estilo" dijo Siesta comenzando hacer unas bellas piruetas con el abanico, haciendo sorprenderme de sus movimientos

"Su nombre es Kitana, y sí, ella es una Kunoichi…me gustaría hablar con tu abuelo para saber cómo llego a este mundo" dijo Zack mirando los abanicos con interés

"Zack, no quiero importunarte pero debemos ir a encontrarnos con Tabitha, de hecho ya estamos sobre el tiempo acordado" dije mientras empujaba a mi familiar en dirección a la salida de la academia.

"Si es verdad, nos vemos después Siesta" dijo Zack despidiéndose de la maid la cual continuo con su oficio

"Zack, no seas un Casanova" dije siguiendo a empujar a mi familiar con más fuerzas

"Que no sea un qué?" pregunto Zack realmente confundido…no me diga que no sabe lo que hacía…

"Olvídalo" dije cursándome de brazos y miraba por el otro lado.

"No en serio Louise, como fue que me llamaste?" dijo Zack mirándome con un puchero o eso creía…la verdad no se ya que su máscara lo obstruía…pero en serio es tan denso?

"Nada, tu solo olvídalo quieres" dije mientras avanzaba más rápido junto con Montomorency dejando atrás a mi familiar

"Imouto" dijo Zack con severidad

"No dije nada! Olvídalo quieres!" grite apuntando mi varita enfrente de él

"Wow tranquila, está bien pero no te enojes…de veras que a veces actúas como una madre mandona en lugar de una hermana pequeña" dijo Zack negándome con la cabeza

"Pues al menos no me comporto como un niño pequeño" contrarreste mientras ponía mis manos en la cadera con una mirada fuerte

"Touche" dijo Zack sin tener ninguna respuesta

"Etto chicos, no es por ser una molestia pero no creen que se están tomando mucho tiempo para ir con Tabitha" dijo Montomorency mirándonos con una gota de sudor por la interración que teníamos como amo/familiar

"Ella tiene razón, bueno vamos antes que Tabitha venga y nos lleve a la fuerza" dijo Zack empezando a caminar a la salida de la academia

Donde una batalla importante…marcara el inicio de todo

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	7. Chapter 7

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que le guste, si pueden ayudarme a obtener nuevas ideaos o algunas referencias de algunos juegos se los agradeceria ya que aveces las palabras no me salen como son ya que no soy bueno en eso**

 **Me inspire en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos**

 **Les doy las gracias a ustedes escritores pero por sobre todo a ustedes los creadores por su trabajos increíble para tenere la confianza para crear esta pagina de fanfiction, y a ustedes los lectores les agradezco que me ayuden a mejorar esta historia, gracias...**

 **Y ahora sinmás preambulos que comience esta historia**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc (Zack)**

 **Co-escritor: Alucardzero…gracias por tu ayuda amigo**

 **Capitulo 7: Batalla entre el hielo y el acero**

 **(Punto de vista/ Zack)**

Cuando llegamos a las afueras de la academia, logramos ver a Tabitha y a Sylphid presentes y para molestia de Louise también esta Kirche quien me miraba seductoramente, lamentablemente no surtía efecto sobre mí ya que ella no es mi tipo.

"Se demoraron" dijo Tabitha mirándome duramente y yo le respondí con la misma mirada

"Lo siento pero me tomo más tiempo de lo esperado preparando algo, eje, bien espero que estés lista para el duelo" dije como de repente el opening de yugi-oh rondo por mi cabeza haciendo sacarme una gota de sudor

"Necesito un psiquiatra con urgencia" pensé poniendo mi mano sobre mi cabeza

"Ganare y obtendré respuestas" dijo Tabitha con una voz determinada pero capte también enojo y frustración

"Dame un segundo y me visto para la ocasión" dije tecleando algunos códigos en mi brazo izquierdo

 _ **[Protocolo sub zero, activado!]**_

Mi armadura cambio a un tono azul helado como mi rostro adquirió un cambio a un estilo de un equipo de respiración, las luces de mi cuerpo brillaron a un azul más claro como casi blanco

" _ **Te congelare hasta en la sangre"**_ dije creando algo de hielo para luego destruirlo creando escarcha en el suelo

"Zack, das miedo" dijo Montomorency mientras se ocultaba detrás de un árbol

"Hehehe, si creo que exagere con mi presentación para la batalla" dije rascándome la nuca algo apenado

"Tú crees aniki?" dijo Louise ligeramente asustada por mi amenaza

"Lo siento chicas pero a veces me meto mucho en el papel" dije aun rascándome el cuello de vergüenza

Entonces me puse a pensar en una muy buena presentación, entonces recordé de Kamen rider Den-o pero solo necesitaba el ritmo de uno de ellos, lo pensé por un minuto y levante mi mano apuntando hacia Tabitha y gire a mi propio eje

"Te derrotare y a tu madre salvare oh Yeah" dije como un bailarín de hip hop o mejor dicho como Killer Bee pero solo recibí como reacción varias gotas de sudor de todos, incluso los animales de la zona me miraron con una gota de sudor –

"Quizás no lo pensé del todo bien"

 **(Punto de vista/ tercera persona)**

Algunos animales que estaban en la zona miraron al ser de metal con una gota de sudor, especialmente un par de zorros que pasaban por casualidad…

 _(Y es por eso que no nos involucramos con los humanos, hijo)_ dijo una linda zorra a su cachorro y lo curioso era que tenía nueve colas

 _(Si mama pero podemos quedarnos para ver la pelea)_ dijo el cachorrito mirando intensamente a su madre la cual suspiro

 _(Está bien hijo pero nos iremos cuando terminen..ok Naruto)_ dijo la zorra acercándose al lugar donde estaba la familiar de Tabitha

 _(Entendido Kurama-oka-sama)_ dijo el cachorro siguiéndola esperando una buena batalla

Regresando con Zack y Thabita, estos estaban en sus respectivos lugares esperando el momento para iniciar la batalla, aunque ninguno se movía de sus sitios

"Que pasa?Por que no se mueven?" dijo Kirche desesperada al ver que ninguno de los dos se han movido por más de dos minutos.

" _Ustedes los humanos sí que son impacientes, ellos se están midiendo. Además que esperan que la naturaleza de la señal para la lucha"_ dijo una voz detrás de las chicas las cuales se asustaron.

"Pero quien dijo eso" dijo Montomorency buscando el origen de la voz

 _"Estoy aquí abajo"_ lo dijo la zorra sorprendiendo a las chicas ya que era la primera vez que ven a un animal hablar pero se asustaron al verle las colas excepto Kirche

"No puede ser!" grito Louise postrándose ante el animal siendo seguido por el familiar de Tabitha y Montomorency-"Kyubi-sama, perdona estas humildes humanas por no reconocerla antes"

"Pero que haces zero, porque te inclinas ante esta bestia salvaje" dijo Kirche mirando a las chicas ancadas en el suelo

"Perdónela Kyubi-sama, su familia no conoce su historia" dijo Louise manteniendo la cabeza en el suelo…

"No tienes la sensación de que nos están ignorando" dijo Zack aun en pose de batalla mirando fijamente a Tabitha la cual no se había movido del lugar

"No" dijo ella mirando levemente a un lado de Zack para ver a las chicas hablando entre ellas.

"Entonces era solo mi imaginación" dijo Zack mientras ambos esperaban el momento de iniciar la batalla

Mientras con las chicas, estaban aun hablando con la kyubi, la cual dejaba de ver como su cachorro seguía embobado con la peli rosa, lo que le sacaba una sonrisa y más al ver que la chica era fuerte de carácter

"De que están hablando ustedes" dijo Kirche mirando confundida por la interacción de las chicas con la zorra

"Espera Kirche, me estás diciendo que no sabes de la leyenda del fundador Brimir acerca de Kyuubi-sama? Pero si la vimos en clase la semana pasada-" dijo Montomorency mirando a la pelirroja incrédula

"Me quede dormida en esa clase" dijo Kirche como lo más común del mundo, dejando a las otras chicas con la mandíbula abierta por su respuesta.

" _Y luego dicen que las mujeres somos tontas"_ dijo la Kyuubi suspirando y con una de sus colas golpea la cabeza a su cachorro para que saliera de la impresión

 **(Punto de vista/Zack)**

"Y…Leíste algún libro interesante?" dije mirando a la chica peli azul

"Si" dijo Tabitha manteniendo el silencio

"Eres alguien de muy pocas palabras, no es así?" dije aun mirándola

"Me lo dicen muy seguido" dijo Tabitha sin quitar su rostro sin emoción

"Vale…y cuando piensas a atacar" dije relajando un poco las articulaciones

"Esperando el momento indicado" dijo Tabitha también relajando los músculos

En eso ambos se quedan en silencio, total lo cual ya parecía raro para mi…así que se me ocurrió algo…

"Hey dime Tabitha, cuando terminemos nuestro combate, te gustaría ir por algo de comer" dije en un tono cálido

"Si" fue la respuesta única de Tabitha y por un momento vi sus ojos brillar y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas… en serio, que es lo que estoy haciendo mal…solo estoy siendo amable e invitar a una amiga y eso es todo

 **(Punto de vista/ tercera persona)**

De regreso con las chicas… (Narrador **:** Oigan se supone que me contrataron para narrar la pelea no está mamada… **Magna** : Quieres tu dinero o qué?... **Narrador:** *suspiro* Bien)…

"Las historias distinguen los regalos de Kyubi-sama como pagos del Kitsune, si el Kyuubi ofrecía un pago o recompensa que incluyera dinero o bienes materiales, parte o todo el pago consistía en papel viejo, hojas, ramitas, piedras u objetos similares sin valor. Los verdaderos regalos de Kyuubi-sama eran usualmente intangibles como la protección, conocimiento o una vida más larga" explico Louise a las chicas mientras aun miraba a Tabitha y Zack aun permaneciendo quietos

"Otra historia muestra a Kyubi-sama casándose con otro kitsune, claro inferior a su poder pero unidos por amor, se dice que cuando llueve con u cielo despejado, es llamado Kitsune no yomeiri o la boda del Kitsune, este evento es considerado un buen augurio" dijo Montomorency con mucha ilusión, ya que ella logro presenciar un momento como ese y fue la cosa más maravillosa que una vez presenciado.

" _Vaya, esas historias me agradan y mucho y tienes razón en la boda pequeña, cuando pude casarme con mi difunto marido fue en un día llovioso, de ese amor nació este pequeño"_ dijo la Kyubi mientras acariciaba con una de sus colas la cabeza de su cachorro sorprendiendo a las chicas

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando ya que justo en ese momento, una pequeña ardilla que también estaba viendo la contienda, dejo caer su nuez la cual al momento que toco el suelo fue el interruptor de que estaban esperando Zack y Tabitha para la batalla ( **Narrador:** Al fin, algo de acción!...ejem*)

En eso una lanza de hielo atraviesa el suelo cerca de la entrepierna de Zack, a lo cual este pega un salto muy temeroso…

"Oye! Sé que me quieres matar, pero eso fue exagerado!" dijo Zack con una mirada temerosa como Tabitha preparaba nuevamente una lanza de hielo para luego lanzársela en su contra –"Maldición, no quería hacer esto pero al diablo siempre quise intentarlo decirlo desde que estoy en esa forma "

El joven ciborg se preparaba para su ataque bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes

"Polvo de diamantes" dijo Zack justo en el momento que lanza un puñetazo al aire, a lo cual los presentes pensaron que se le había zafado un tornillo, hasta que un rayo blanco helado se dirigió directamente a Tabitha congelándola, debajo de su máscara estaba sonriendo haciendo la referencia a uno de sus animes favoritos-

"No quiero parecer grosero pero pongan atención" miro por sobre su hombro a las chicas sorprendiéndose al reconocer a la criatura entre ellas –

"Oh Hola Kyubi-san. Lamento interrumpir su charla pero se supone que estamos en medio de un duelo"

Se dio cuenta que poco a poco Tabitha se descongelaba para luego lanzarse sobre Zack con su bastón como arma…

"Espera señor familiar. Nos estuviste escuchando aun en esta distancia?" dijo Kirche con una mirada asombrada

"Que puedo decir, tengo buena audición" dijo Zack encogiéndose de hombros como esquivo el golpe del bastón, esquivo varios movimientos antes de sujetar el arma y contrarresto destruyéndolo en pedazos

"Ups, perdón" se disculpo

Tabitha miro su bastón destruido y lo lanzo a un lado, concentro su magia y cubrió sus puños en hielo y se lanzo hacia Zack lanzando varias huelgas pero se percato que Zack apenas se concentraba en su lucha…

"Es increíble conocer a la Kyuubi no Kitsune en persona junto con su hijo. Hey les gustaría acompañarnos a comer luego que terminemos este combate" dijo Zack perdiendo su concentración sobre su oponente.

Tabitha tomo esa oportunidad y lo golpea sobre su cabeza despegándola de su cuerpo pero se sorprendió cuando de repente recibió un golpe en el estomago y retrocedió. Se dio cuenta que el cuerpo seguía moviéndose en combate.

"Y que dicen…les gustaría acompañarnos a comer?" dijo Zack sin importar que su cabeza estaba en el suelo

 _"Sería un placer rara criatura" d_ ijo la zorra la cual estaba asombrada de ver como el cuerpo sin cabeza aun seguía en movimiento y atacando a Tabitha a pesar que no tenia cabeza.

"Que bien, ahora todo acordado podemos seguir con esto" dijo Zack como su cuerpo lanzo un rodillazo sobre la cabeza de Tabitha y luego un golpe de codo en la espalda. El cuerpo luego dio unos giros hacia atrás tomando impulso recogiendo su cabeza –

"Dime Tabitha, que vas a probar usando tu fuerza?" hablo como colocaba su cabeza en su lugar.

"No lo sé" dijo Tabitha volviendo al ataque en contra del ciborg

"Pues te lo dire, ya que solo tú puede responder a esa pregunta, quieres destruir o proteger?" dijo Zack deteniendo uno bloqueando uno de los puñetazos de Thabita con ambos brazos, asombrado de la fuerza que tenía el ataque

"Bueno creo que es mejor poner algo de música en este momento no creen"

Zack saca su teléfono celular y por increíble que parezca, saco también un altavoz para luego conectar el celular y empezar a sonar una melodía.

"Sip, esta será perfecta para este duelo, solo espero que sea de tu agrado Charlotte" dijo Zack al poner en su celular a sonar una gran melodía[Brave Heart (Cesar Franco)]

"Solo te diré una cosa Tabitha, no soy buen cantante así que perdón por eso, vale" sonrió mientras esperaba su momento para iniciar la batalla dijo

Mientras sonaba la melodía, la cual era desconocida para los presentes, Tabitha no perdía de vista los movimientos de Zack, el cual empezaba a moverse como la música sonaba…

" _ **Un segundo necesitas para estar bien~**_

 _ **Si solo tú crees~**_

 _ **Un destino tienes, todo tiene su plan~**_

 _ **Seguro lo alcanzaran~"**_ dijo Zack en forma de canto como dio el primer movimiento y corrió hacia Tabitha la cual quedo desconcertada por lo que decía la canción

 _ **"Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado~**_

 _ **Aquella luz que aún~**_

 _ **Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin~"**_ cantó mientras daba un salto como se puño extendido en contra de Tabitha, la cual creó un escudo de hielo.

En eso Tabitha había utilizado su escudo para atacar a Zack, pero este se había congelado completamente para luego aparecer detrás de ella intentándola atacar desprevenida, pero ella había logrado interponer de nuevo su escudo en la trayectoria del puño de Zack

" _ **Ven a mí, dime tus sueños~**_

 _ **Y los dos, por siempre estaremos~**_

 _ **Unidos por la eternidad, en libertad~**_ " dijo Zack antes de mandar una patada justamente al borde del escudo logrando así que Tabitha lo soltara-

 _ **Ven a mí, confía en los planes~**_

 _ **Lograrás pelear con gigantes~**_

 _ **Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia~**_

 _ **Conmigo lo lograrás~ Valiente serás! ~"**_ dijo mientras intentaba atacar a Tabitha con fuerza, pero para la impresión de los presentes, ella lograba esquivar algo de dificultad las envestidas de Zack, parecía que estuvieran bailando

- _ **"Ciertos días te habrá cubierto la oscuridad~**_

 _ **No debes temer~**_

 _ **Esta lluvia nueva vida hará germinar~**_

 _ **Sólo debes creer~"**_

En eso Zack golpea el suelo congelando la zona, pero Tabitha había logrado saltar antes y lanzarle unas lanzas de hielo.

" _ **Hay algo en ti, que nadie había imaginado~**_

 _ **Aquella luz que aún~**_

 _ **Brillando está y alumbrará hasta el fin~**_ " canto Zack mientras esquivaba las lanzas de hielo. Pero también destruía algunas con sus puños.

"No entiendo porque empezó a cantar, aunque tengo que darle la razón…es una muy buena canción pero de donde tiene la banda?" dijo Louise mientras miraba todas partes intentando ver la banda que Zack había contratado para la pelea, pero no la encontraba.

"Quizás le ayuda a concentrarse" dijo Montomorency mientras que con su pie llevaba el ritmo de la canción, inconscientemente

"Sin contar que tiene una buena voz" dijo Kirche mientras miraba con un leve sonrojo a Zack, casi imperceptible por su color de piel

 _"Ustedes los humanos son raros, pero ella tiene un punto…esa cosa no canta tan mal"_ dijo la Kyubi mientras miraba el combate junto con su cachorro

" _ **Ven a mí, dime tus sueños~**_

 _ **Y los dos, siempre estarmos~**_

 _ **Unidos por la eternidad, en liberta~"**_ canto Zack mientras lanzaba un rayo de hielo congelando aun más la zona de batalla-

" _ **Ven a mí, confía en los planes~**_

 _ **Lograras pelear con gigantes~**_

 _ **Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia~**_

 _ **Conmigo lo lograrás~**_

 _ **Valiente serás!"**_

Como podía Tabiths los esquivaba pero no podía concentrarse debido a la música debido a que por alguna razón la letra misma canción le parecía que hablaba de ella.

" _ **Llegará muy pronto el mañana~**_

 _ **Deberás cuidar a quien amas~**_

 _ **Más fuerte al final serás, ya lo verás~**_ **"** dijo Zack en ese momento cambia su protocolo de cyber sub-zero pero el de Sektor para luego teletransportarse por detrás de Tabitha y mandar un gancho en contra de la chica, la cual no logra esquivarlo por completo

 _ **"Ven a mí, confía en los planes~**_

 _ **Lograrás pelear con gigantes~**_

 _ **Valiente en victoria, con fe en esta historia~**_

 _ **Latirá tu valiente corazón! ~**_ "

Zack de un salto se alejaba de Tabitha para que ella pueda levantarse tranquilamente, también aprovechando que la canción había terminado.

"Dime Tabitha, la canción te hizo abrir tus ojos o aun tienes esas vendas sobre ellos?" pregunto Zack mientras se crispaba los brazos pero fue por poco tiempo al ver que una lanza de hielo se dirigía directamente en su contra…directamente a su entrepierna

"En serio otra vez allí?*suspiro* Bueno…ya veo que aun tienes ganas de seguir luchando. Está bien Charlotte, demuéstrame tu valiente corazón" dijo reprodujo de nuevo la misma melodía pero esta vez con distinta letra [Corazón con valor (Mago Rey)]-

" _ **La batalla es dura pero sé que por ti~**_

 _ **Debo ganar~**_

 _ **Enfrentando toda clase de adversidad~**_

 _ **Corazón con valor!~**_

 _ **Puedo cambiar por ti lograría lo imposible~**_

 _ **Por ti volaría hasta el sol~**_

 _ **Por ti quisiera ser aun mejor~"**_

Comenzó a cantar mientras bloqueaba los ataques de Tabitha, la cual demostró un poco de impresión por el nuevo tipo de letra de la canción.

" _ **Peleare con todas mis fuerzas~**_

 _ **Hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda~**_

 _ **Voy a luchar hasta el final~**_

 _ **Ya lo veraz~**_

 _ **Luchare con todo mi corazón~**_

 _ **Lograre un mundo mejor~**_

 _ **Y si es necesario y si puedo hacerlo~**_

 _ **Tendré que evolucionas~**_

 _ **Mi vida cambiar"**_

siguió cantando Zack mientras bloqueaba una nueva embestida de Tabitha, la cual había creado un par de picos cubriéndole los puños, para atacarlo-

" _ **Hay momentos que me invade la oscuridad~**_

 _ **Puedo dudar~**_

 _ **Pero cuando estoy contigo, tu eres mi luz~**_

 _ **Corazón con valor! ~ Puedes brillar~**_

 _ **Por ti lograría lo imposible~**_

 _ **Por ti cruzaría el mar, cob la furza de un hurracan…Valor~"**_

En un momento de descuido de Tabitha, esto logro Zack golpearla haciendo que ella se alejar un poco para dejar una mueca de dolor por el golpe. En eso Zack empezó a brillar un poco para luego regresar al protocolo de cyber sub-zero y hacer lo mismo que hizo Tabitha, crer dos cristales de hielo los cuales cubrían sus brazos.

Regresando con Louise y los demás, estaban muy sorprendidas por lo que estaban presenciando ya que aunque Zack solamente había dado pocas indicaciones de ataque, la siempre calmada Tabitha estaba atacando como si estuviera dando su vida en el duelo. Kirche tenía el corazón en la garganta, con ganas de detener el combate pero por la mirada de Tabitha tenía, no podía hacerlo.

 _"No se ustedes pero creo que ya se quien es el ganador de esta contienda_ " dijo Kyubi mirando a Tabitha con una mezcla entre admiración, orgullo y empatía.

 _"Pero mama, la chica esta peleando por algo importante, se le ven en los ojos"_ dijo el cachorro mientras miraba la contienda pero a la vez tenia una de sus colas tenia la mano de Louise tomada.

 _"Lo sé hijo, pero esa cosa a pesar de que no puedo ver sus ojos, puedo ver que él está tratando de sacar de ese pozo en el cual ella ha caído"_ dijo la Kyubi mientras no perdía el detalle de que su pequeño tenia la mano de la chica pero el choque de los golpes entre los combatiente la tenia interesada, luego lo molestarías.

"Como así Kyubi-sama, q que te refieres?" preguntaba Louise mirando a la Kyubi con muchas dudas por lo acaba de decir la criatura legendaria, pero con un leve sonrojo por el pelaje tan suave que sentía en su mano.

"Creo a lo que ella se refiere es que tú familiar intenta ayudar a Tabitha, a que empiece a confie más en nosotros, verdad" dijo Montomorency mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la Kyubi, la cual asintió dándole la razón.

Regresando al duelo podemos ver como ambos combatientes ya estaban realmente fatigados mientras se miraban el uno al otro

 _ **Peleare con todas mis fuerzas~**_

 _ **Hasta que mi cuerpo no pueda~**_

 _ **Voy a luchar hasta el final~ Ya lo veraz~**_

 _ **Luchare con todo mi corazón~**_

 _ **Lograre formar un mundo mejor~**_

 _ **Y si es necesario y si debo hacerlo~**_

 _ **Mi vida tendré que dar~**_

 _ **En este lugar~**_ "

canto Zack quien se lanzo contra Tabitha en un intento de detener ya esa pelea, aunque no lo paresca ya estaba muy fatigado y por lo visto la chica estaba igual-

 _ **"La amistad nos dé la esperanza y el amor~**_

 _ **Pureza en alma~**_

 _ **Valor para seguir la luz~**_

 _ **De tu corazón~**_

 _ **Hablare con toda sinceridad~**_

 _ **La razón nos da la capacidad, de ser los mejores~**_

 _ **Cambiar los errores~**_

 _ **Y así, Evolucionar!"**_ fueron sus últimas palabras hacia la chica.

Tabitha al escuchar esas palabras empezó a llorar, había comprendido lo que trataba de decirle el familiar de su compañera.

"Yo ya no estoy sola, tengo unas amigas que se preocupan por mí, una madre que se sacrifico para que yo siguiera viviendo, ahora quiero ser fuerte y ayudarla, gracias Zack" fueron los pensamientos de Tabitha antes de liberar más de su poder, pero sobretodo a Zack lo dejaba emocionado ya que por lo que veía, logro quitarle la venda de sus ojos

"Si es necesario y si tengo que hacerlo, mostrare el poder que me han dado mi familia y te derrotare Zack-kun y así me darás el antídoto para mi madre" dijo Tabitha como una luz la cubría, para dejar ver que tenía una bella armadura de un blanco tan puro pero también muy hermoso (Imagínense como la primera armadura del cisne de Saint Seiya pero sin su máscara)

"Wow Tabitha por lo que veo despertaste tu verdadero poder" dijo Zack con un todo de voz entre sorprendido y orgulloso, debajo de su máscara estaba sonriendo.

"Y eso fue gracias a ti y de mis amigas" dijo Tabitha mirando a Kirche con una sonrisa, la misma sonrisa que le dirigió a Louise y Montomorency, las cuales sintieron un calor agradable por ver esa sonrisa.

"Creo que ya estamos en nuestro limite, qué opinas si resolvemos esto con un último golpe" dijo Zack concentrando lo que le quedaba de energía en su brazo derecho como su transformación de cyber sub-zero se iba regresando a su forma original a excepción de su mano derecha

"Si, tienes razón. Te mostrare mi nuevo poder Zack-kun" dijo Tabitha también concentrando su poder en el brazo derecho perdiendo su bella armadura de hielo

En este momento ambos se lanzaron una contra el otro a una increíble velocidad, para luego solo verlos en lados contrarios con los puños estirados.

"Bien hecho Tabitha" dijo Zack como su máscara se creó una grieta como se desplomo al suelo congelado

"Gracias Zack-kun" dijo Tabitha a punto de desplomarse igualmente al suelo con una sonrisa en su rostro

Pero ambos fueron atrapados por la Kyubi quien usa dos de sus colas para evitar que tocaran el suelo, ella tenía una sonrisa en su rostro- _"Los chicos de ahora me sorprenden cada vez más. Creo que me quedare un poco más y ver que nos puedan mostrar, sobretodo este chico"_ dijo como dejaba al lado a los combatientes a pesar de estar inconscientes se podía notar un aura de tranquilidad viniendo de ellos sobre todo de Zack aunque no lo podía ver diría que estaba sonriendo….

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Buenos días, tardes o noches, diganme que les parece nuestra historia, espero quesea de su agrado y es por eso que doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar algunas ideas, seria de honor recibirlas, bueno espérenos para el capítulo siguiente,**

 **Antes de que se nos olviden, este fic posiblemente sera un zack harem, solo estan un poco confirmadas algunas chicas como lo son Tabitha (Charlotte) y Montomorency...sobre Louise no estara incluida debido a que Zack y ella se ven como hermanos y a ella le tenemos algo especial**

 **Bueno nos despedimos deseandoles un excelente día sus buenos amigos Alucardzero(co-escritor) y Magna Ryunoid**

 **Cuídense**


	8. Chapter 8

**Siguiente capítulo de fanfiction**

 **Espero que te guste s si pueden ayudarme a obtener ideas o algunos juegos a veces las palabras no soy bueno en eso.**

 **Inspirarme en todas las historias donde los personajes se reúnen otros mundos Les doy las gracias por su trabajo increíble para tener confianza para crear esta fanfiction, agradezco que me ayudes a mejorar comienzo de esta historia ahora**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de los personajes que se presentan a continuación pertenecen a sus perspectivas franquicias. A excepción del oc (Zack)**

 **Co-escritor: Alucardzero…gracias por tu ayuda amigo**

 **Ps: A partir de este punto esta historia estará escrita en tercera persona porque, lo pensé bien y estaría mejor de este modo…los capítulos anteriores no cambiaran**

 **Capitulo 8: Una llegada inesperada**

Ya había pasado todo un día de la contienda entre Zack y Tabitha, los cuales habian quedado sumamente agotados y con leves quemaduras por frió en el caso de Tabitha en cuanto a Zack tenía varios rasguños y abolladuras en su cuerpo pero gracias a la magia de Montomorency, Tabitha se recupero de las quemaduras

"Sé que estamos todas preocupadas por ellos, pero es necesario que estén ustedes en mi cuarto!" dijo Louise mientras miraba fijamente a Kirche y a Montomorency, aunque estaba a gusto con la rubía, la pelirroja le sacaba de sus casillas con tan solo su presencia

"Vamos Louise, no seas tan mala quieres, todas aquí estamos preocupadas por ellos" dijo Montomorency en medio de Louise y de Kirche con una sonrisa entre timida y temerosa, ya que literalmente los ojos de las otras dos chicas salía rayos

Como si fuera una fuerza universal se tratara, Zack empezó a moverse dando inicio a que despertaría, lo mismo ocurre con Tabitha logrando así que las chicas dejaran sus intenciones de destruirse y se concentraran en los recién despertados

"Zack!/Tabitha!" dijeron Louise y Kirche mientras se acercaban a sus amigos, los cuales se podía ver que tenían dificultades de despertarse

Fue en esos momentos que Zack fue el primero en despertar, pero algo le pasaba ya que al parecer su máscara le salían chispas y sus ojos empezaban a prenderse y apagarse como si fuera un cortocircuito

"Oh…mi cabeza" dijo Zack comenzando a recuperar la conciencia como veía dos siluetas conocidas –"Vaya, debo estar en el cielo si estoy viendo unos ángeles" hablo cuando miro a Louise y a Montomorency

Volteo como pudo ver a Kirche quien tenia una mirada que prometía dolor si no respondía a sus preguntas

"O estoy en el infierno si estoy viendo un demonio" dijo Zack haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de la pelirroja

"Pff…"

Louise como pudo trato de evitar reírse de cómo Zack le hablo a Kirche, aunque luego se sorprendió al ver como su familiar no tenía interés en ella, como todos los chicos de la academia.

"Dime Zack. Seguro que te encuentras bien?" pregunto Louise como su expresión camnio s una de preocupación por su familia

"Claro que estoy bien Louise, simplemente fue una abolladura en mi casco sin daños cerebral" dijo Zack mientras su casco continuaba liberando leves chispas de electricidad

Louise y sin nadie darse cuenta Montomorency miraban con preocupación

De repente la mitad de la máscara de Zack se formo una enorme grieta la cual por poco deja ver su rostro debajo de ella

"Zack!" grito Louise realmente angustiada por como parece que la máscara ya no soporto el daño y se rompió

"De veras estás bien Zack?" pregunto Montomorency mientras le tomaba la mano a Zack, quedándose extrañada al sentirla cálida, ya que antes la sentía fría como el metal

"Tranquilas solo es una grieta, no pasa nada" dijo Zack como las chicas miraban como su ojo izquierdo parpadeaba continuamente –'Quizás debería haber algo al respecto…material más fuerte del mundo mi culo' pensó mientras colocaba sus manos sobre el casco

Tenía que examinar el grado del daño del casco pero luego se detiene dejando extrañadas a las chicas

"Saben algo, mejor no hago nada para reparar mi casco, la verdad me veo más rudo así"dijo Zack mientras se intentaba parar pero no podía

"Zack, Qué es lo que ocurre?" dijo Louise al ver esa misma actitud de nuevo en Zack, la cual la preocupaba

"Es verdad, has estado actuando muy raro desde que despertaste" dijo Montomorncy mientras mirana fijamente a Zack

"Yo actuando raro? No lo creó" dijo Zack se llevaba una mano a su nuca y se escuchaba una risa nerviosa

"Zack!" dijo Louise sonando igual que haría una madre cuando esta deprendiendo a su hijo

"Bien, Bien…Es solo que…siento que me tendrán miedo una vez que vean mi rostro debajo de esta máscara" dijo Zack bajando la mirada mientras suspiraba con algo de temor

"Porqué lo dices señor familiar" lo pregunto Kirche quien realmente sonaba interesada en la conversación

Cuando Zackescucho la pregunta de Kirche solo pudo suspirar, ya que quisiera evadir la pregunta, sabia que seguirían insistiendo por eso, no tuno más remedio que decir la verdad

"Veran….Como ustedes ya saben, yo al ser un cyborg tengo partes demi cuerpo que han sido reemplazadas por metal" empezó decir Zack ientras bajaba la cabeza intentando que las chicas lo miraran

" _ **Y eso que tiene que ver, hombre de metal?"**_ dijo la Kyubi como ella y su cachrro estaban sobre una roca esperando alguna explicación

"Pues vera Kyubi-sama, lo que pasa que al momento de reemplazar las partes de un cuerpo humano por metal, los seres en algunas ocasiones quedan con los rostro desfigurados, con cables atravesándoles el cráneo, con el cerebro expuesto, entre otras cosas que ni se imaginan" dijo Zack mientras miraba para otro lado intentando que lo vieran al rostro

Cuando los presenes escucharon esa respuesta se sintieron asqueados y perturbados, pero sobretodo Louise y Montomorency se sintieron asustadas, no por la apariencia que debería tener Zack debajo de esa máscara, sino del procedimiento que algún loco le había llegado a realizar a su amigo

"Y la verdad es que tengo miedo que me vean en lo que me he ustedes saben que me importa un comino lo que la gente piense de mi, peroustedes dos es otra historia" dijo Zack mientras miraba a Louisey a Montomorency, las cuales no sabían que sentían por esas palabras de él, pero luego todos vieron como el ojo izquierdo del casco de Zack brillaba fuerte antes de romperse en pedazos

"Zack!" grito Louise angustiada por ver que algo pudiera pasarle a su familiar, aunque la verdad ella ya no lo podía ver de esa forma, ya que para ella Zack era como un hermano muy importante

"Tranquila Louise, estoy bien no tienes de que preocuparse" dijo Zack mientras se cubria el lado izquierdo del rostro

"Ya es suficiente Zack! Deja de actuar de ese modo! No sabes que me desespera que no quieras confiar en nosotras! Pero ya basta!... Ahora quítate el casco de inmediato y es una orden de tu maestro!" dijo Louise mirando realmente enojada a Zak, el cual suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza en un signo de sumisión

"De acuerdo lo hare pero yo no me hare responsable de que tengan pesadillas, de acuerdo?" dijo Zack colocando ambas manos sobre el casco, el cual dejaba salir un poco de vapor de él mientras emitía un sonido abriéndose

Como Zack desconectaba una que otra manguera del casco, las chicas miraban con atención los movimientos de él mientras tragaban saliva esperando de lo que él había contado no sea verdad

Luego de unos minutos de suspenso, los cuales parecían horas a los presentes, sobretodo Louise y para su sorpresa Montomorency. Zacj se quita el casco dejando sorprendidos a todos,,,

Debajo de ese casco lograban ver a un chico de cabello negro en puntas, uno de sus ojos se veía normal de pupilas color cian pero el toro era completamente rojo. Su piel era impecable aunque tenía presente unas marcas de circuito que pasaban desde su mejilla al ojo, a lo que solo una cosa pasaba por la mente de todas las presentes

"Qué suerte tiene Louise de convocar a este Adonis/ Qué guapo es mi familiar" eran los pensamientos de las chicas, quien dejaba con una mirada de duda a Zack y al cachorro de Kyuni ya que al igual que las chicas tenía un fuerte sonrojo al ver a Zack sin su casco

"Y bien? Como me veo? De seguro peor que un monstruo" dijo Zack como veía a sus amigas estar en silencio, pero lo tenía extrañado que estuvieran sonrojadas en lugar e estar asustadas

"Etto, chicas tan mal que no quieren hablarme" dijo mientras bajaba la cabeza al ver que ellas aun estaban en shock

Fue cando Zack se levanto para irse de la zona, cuando las chicas reaccionaron de su estado, a lo cual miraron preocupadas por el joven ciborg por verlo tan decaído y más verlo ponerse el casco de una armadura del castillo/escuela

"Zack espera, no es sólo que…que te veas mal, al contrario yo diría que eres…" dijo Louise tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas

"Como me veo entonces?" dijo Zack mirándola fijamente esperando la respuestas mientras aun tenía el casco de caballero en su cabeza

"Tú…como decirlo…" dijo Montomorency mientras tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas

"Eres atractivo, realmente atractivo" dijo Kirche con un ligero ronroneo mientras miraba a las demás chicas, esperando que las demás pensaran mismo que ella

"Concuerdo" fue lo único que dijo Tabitha mientras limpiaba sus lentes

"Sólo lo dicen para sentirme mejor conmigo mismo" dijo Zack colocándose en una esquina deprimido con un aura oscura rodeándolo

" _ **Solo mírate en el espejo, idiota denso!"**_ dijo la Kyubi sin crerr que el joven ciborg sea tan melodramático

Zack parpadeo ante lo que dijo la Kyubi y se miro al espejo cerca de la habitación quedando realmente sorprendido. Cuando se vio en el espejo sus ojos se ampliaron al ver como su rostro no había cambiado en absoluto, solo que su ojo izquierdo estaba cubierto por un lente rojo y unas raras marcas cubriendo el lado derecho del rostro dándole un aspecto diferente, a lo cual no podía evitar mostrar una sonrisa

"No puedo creerlo…" dijo Zack mientras se tocaba el rostro y sentía el tacto en el, a lo cual su sonrisa fue aun mayor –"…realmente soy yo!"

Al ver la alegría que tenia Zack al ver que su rostro no tubo demasiados cambios, Louise y Montomorency no pudieron evitar mostrar una sonrisa pero un parpadeo después fueron sorprendidas con la guardia baja al verse atrapadas entre los brazos de Zack quien tenia abrazándolas

"Zack! Que pasa?!" dijo Louise estando sonrojada ya que ella era nueva en experimentar los sentimientos con s familiar, ya que por alguna rzón se sentía protegida entre sus brazos, lo mismo pasaba a Montomorency

"Nada, solo esto feliz" dijo Zack solatando a las chicas de su abraso

"También estamos felices Zack…pero podrías soltarnos por favor…" dijo Montomorency con un ligero rubor en su rostro, lo cual la hacía ver muy bella

"…Nos estas quitando el aire, aniki" termino Louise con su rostro poniendose azul al sentir que Zack en lugar de soltarlas las apretaba más

"Oh, lo siento chicas. Es solo que me siento n poco feliz de esto" dijo Zack con algo de vergüenza soltándolas, a lo cual las chicas soltaron un suspiro de alivio al sentir el aire recorrer sus pulmones nuevamente

" _Los humanos son extraños, okaa-san"_ dijo el cachorro de la Kyubi, aunque no apartaba la mirada de la chica pelirrosa quien se sonrojo al notar omo los bellos ojos azules del cachorro la veian

" _ **Si lo son Naruto, pero a veces también son divertidos"**_ dijo ls Kyubi mientras miraba con una sonrisa picara como su cachorro miraba a la niña de pelo rosa

" _Okaa-san"_ dijo el cachorro viendo como el pelaje de su madre estaba un poco más rojo

" _ **Si hijo?"**_ dijo la Kybi mientras no apartaba la mirada en el rostro de Zack

" _Por qué estás más roja de lo habitual?"_ pregunto inocentemente el cachorro haciendo que la zorra se enrojeciera más

" _ **Yo…Por nada Naruto, por nada"**_ dijo la Kyubi mirando ligeramente a otro lado tratando de calmar el sonrojo

" _Segura, Oka-san?"_ dijo el cachorro mirando fijamente a su madre, quien por increíblemente precia estar más roja

" _ **Ejem* Será mejor que nos vayamos ya Naruto, necesitaos volver a casa"**_ dijo la Kyubi tratando de cambiar el tema y así tratar de apartar la curiosidad de su pequeño

"Visítenos cuando quiera, Kyubi-sama…Si es que Louise lo permite" dijo Zack mientras sonreía a la zorra quien bajo un poco la mirada

"No le veo problemas, es más estaría encantada de poder recibirla como se merece Kyubi-sama" admitió Louise con una sonrisa, lo cual dejo un poco naranja al cachorro de la Kyubi, quien sonrió picaronamente

" _ **Esta bien, nos veremos después. Y pequeña…cuídate mucho, vale"**_ dijo la Kyubi mirando a Louise cálidamente sorprendiendo a todos, quienes solo se quedaron viéndola como se alejaba en el bosque junto a su cachorro

"Bueno…eso fue algo inesperado, uff…a veces me siento que estoy viviendo dentro de un mal fic…nah, debe ser mi imaginación" murmuro Zack mientras dejaba ese pensamiento de lado, pero algo si lo tenía un poco alerta y era la manera que miraba el cachorro del Kyubi a su "hermanita" Louise

"Bueno ya está oscureciendo, lo mejor sera irnos a nuestras habitaciones a dormir, pero fue muy agradable pasar este rato co ustedes chicos" dijo Montomorency mientras se inclinaba como toda una dama noble que era, antes de marcharse a su habitación

"Lo mismo va para mi, en serio necesito despejar mi mente en este raro día" dijo Kirche mientras tomaba la cabeza por el dolor imaginario que tenía por tantas cosas en un solo día, pero también tenía un plan para tener una pequeña "platica" privada con el familiar de su rival para ver si podría sacarle algo de información

"Respuestas…" fue lo único que dijo Tabitha mirando al joven cyborg fijamente, mientras este estaba con una sonrisa temerosa

"Etto…claro Tabitha, te parece que lo hablemos mañana? En serio perdón por si esto no es de tu agrado pero te prometo que te diré todo mañana, vale" dijo Zack antes de poner abas manos juntas mientras cerraba los ojos

"Promesa?" fijo Tabitha antes de suspirar y mirar a otro lado, con una mirada que tenia un gran cumulo de emociones

"Promesa" dijo Zack mientras asentía con una sonrisa más calmada

Después de ver como Kirche y Tabitha fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, Zack salió un momento de la habitación para darle privacidad a Louise para que ella pudiera cambiarse. Luego de unos minutos tanto maestro como familiar fueron a prepararse a dormir ya que estaban seguros que al siguiente día tendrían muchas preguntas y era mejor estar descasado para ellas

"Hasta mañana, Louise" dijo Zack mientras cerraba los ojos con un semblante un tanto preocupado

"Hasta mañana, Zack" dijo Louise cerrando los ojos para poder descansar un poco, pero por alguna razón la mirada del pequeño zorrito se le apareció, lo cual la hizo sonrojarse un poco

Pasaron entre un hora o dos antes de que Zack empezara a sentir que algo lo estaba moviendo , el joven cyborg habrio los ojos para ver el causante resultando ser en realidad el familiar de Kirche, Flama si mal no recuerda

"Eres el familiar de Kirche, correcto?" dijo Zack frotándose uno de sus ojos mientras bostezaba un poco

La salamandra empezó a señalarle que lo siguiera, en eso Zack a pesar del sueño que tenia, no necesitaba pensarlo de más sabiendo que la salamandra quiere que vaya a la habitación de Kirche

"Está bien, inmutación de Charmander, dame un segundo y te acompañare" dijo Zack mientras fruncía el ceño, antes de escribirle una nota a Louise para luego seguir a la salamandra

'Bien, llego el momento de encarar a esa seductora de una vez' pensó Zack mientras salía del cuarto sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar a la pelirrosa

Al llegar a la habitación, Zack noto que todo en ella estaba en la oscuridad, con una que otra vela encendida

"Se que estás ahí. Kirche. Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Zack sin interés mientras bostezaba por el sueño

"Ara, bienvenido a mi humilde habitación. Zack-kun" dijo Kirche en un tono sensual, mientras se le acercaba a Zack, quien suspiro como podía ver a Kirche detrás de él

Kiche llevaba un camisón de color purpura oscura revelador. Sin embargo el joven ciborg no estaba interesado ya que sabia lo que Kirche planeaba con todo esto…

Bien…es momento de enfrentarla una vez por todas

 **Fin del capitulo**

 **Que les parece mi historia, espero que avance, doy las gracias por leerla y si es posible, ayudar a dar pensamientos ideas, seria de honor, espérenme para el capítulo siguiente, si es posible.**

 **Sin más que decir**

 **Cuídense**


	9. lo siento im sorry

**Hola de nuevo**

 **Apenas ayer recibí varios mensajes de ustedes diciendome que no abandone y yo solo queria decirles lo siento...**

 **Lo que dije fue algo que no pensé con claridad, estaba inundado con la ira y la frustración de no saber como continuar el siguiente capitulo de "x" historia...**

 **He estado muy estresado ya que algunas personas pedían que actualizara o que me pedian que hiciera otras para su gusto...además por noticias vi lo que ocurria con la net neutrality que me preocupo que lo que hice se perdiera...todo esto me afecto a tal que me desquite con ustedes diciendo que iba abandonar todo esto...**

 **y lo siento...realmente lo siento y espero que me perdonen...**

 **pueden llamarme un tonto y que este mensaje lo tomen como si les hubiera jugado una mala broma...**

 **Odienme si quieran... y aceptare su odio por una estupidez que yo les cause...**

 **mis historias estaran pausadas por no se cuanto tiempo...quizás actualice algunas pronto ya que tenia los capitulos ya hechos antes que decidiera subirlas...otras que solo van por la mitad... pero el punto que no me ire...intentare esto una ultima**

 **en serio un gran lo siento...atentamente magna ryunoid**

* * *

 **Hello again**

 **Just yesterday I received several messages from you telling me not to leave and I just wanted to tell you sorry ...**

 **What I said was something that I did not think clearly, I was flooded with anger and frustration of not knowing how to continue the next chapter of "x" story ...**

 **I have been very stressed because some people asked me to update or they asked me to do other things for their liking ... besides for news I saw what happened with the net neutrality that I worry that what I did was lost ... all this affection to such that I retaliate with you saying that I was going to abandon all this ...**

 **and I'm sorry ... I'm really sorry and I hope you forgive me ...**

 **You can call me a fool and that this message is taken as if I had played a bad joke ...**

 **Hate me if you want ... and accept your hatred for a stupidity that I cause ...**

 **my stories will be paused for not know how long ... maybe update some soon since I had the chapters already done before I decided to upload them ... others that only go in half ... but the point that I will not leave ... I will try this one last**

 **seriously a great sorry ... attentively magna ryunoid**

 **Traductor de Google para empresas:Google Translator ToolkitTraductor de sitios web**


End file.
